I Hate Half-Dragon!
by Jung Hyejinnie
Summary: Menurut kalian ada berapa jenis manusia? Dua? Yup, kalian benar. Laki-laki dan perempuan? Salah. Jawabanya adalah manusia dan manusia separuh naga. Manusia separuh naga benar-benar mahluk rendah yang terkadang tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya dari sifat binatangnya. Menyedihkan. Karena itu aku bersyukur... aku adalah manusia biasa. Ya, setidaknya sampai aku bertemu dengannya. VKook
1. I'm a Human! Or at Least, an Alfa

Manusia…

Menurut kalian ada berapa jenis manusia?

Dua?

Yup, kalian benar.

Laki-laki dan perempuan?

Salah.

Jawaban yang benar adalah manusia dan manusia separuh naga.

Manusia separuh naga benar-benar mahluk rendah yang terkadang tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya dari sifat binatangnya. Menyedihkan.

Karena itu aku bersyukur... aku adalah manusia biasa.

Ya, setidaknya sampai aku bertemu dengannya.

* * *

Main cast: Kim Taehyung and Jeon Jungkook

Story by: Jung Hyejin

Presenting

I Hate Half-Dragon

Namaku Jeon Jungkook. Aku manusia. Maksudku, 100% manusia. Bukan setengah naga alfa, beta, ataupun omega. Orang tuaku Jeon Yunho dan Jeon (Kim) Jaejoong adalah separuh naga. Mereka berdua laki-laki tapi Yunho- _appa_ adalah separuh naga alfa dan Jae- _umma_ adalah separuh naga omega, maka dari itu aku bisa lahir.

"Yunnieeh~ Jangan disini~ Kookie lihat~ ahh~" suara desahan _eomma_ terdengar ketika aku melewati dapur, tentu saja, dapur 'kan tidak tertutup.

" _Eomma_ , _appa_ , aku berangkat." Pamitku dengan nada datar.

"Ok, hati-hati di jalan-ahh! Yunnie! Hentikan! Ck. Kau ini!" Protes _eomma_ ku sambil menyikut _appa_. Aku pun hanya mengangguk, memutar bola mataku malas lalu berjalan keluar rumah.

Pemandangan seperti ini biasa bagiku. Bukan, tolong jangan berpikir orang tuaku adalah orang tua yang buruk, sebenarnya mereka sangat baik hanya saja darah dan insting naga mereka membuat mereka kehilangan kendali atas dirinya sendiri seperti ini. _Eomma_ sebenarnya cukup bisa mengendalikan diri, hal ini mengejutkan mengingat _eomma_ adalah seorang omega, tapi _appa_ sama sekali tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Bukan berarti dia tidak berusaha, dia sudah berusaha tapi aroma, atau bau atau apalah itu, milik _eomma_ sangat menggoda katanya. Aku tidak mengerti karena aku adalah manusia biasa, aku tidak dapat mencium apapun atau hasrat untuk 'memiliki' omega/beta atau 'dimiliki' alfa/beta. Kenapa aku sangat yakin kalau aku adalah manusia biasa? Jawabannya sederhana, jika sampai umur 16 tahun tidak ada tanda-tanda perubahan itu maka berarti kau manusia biasa. Tanda-tanda itu bisa berupa penciuman yang semakin tajam (kalian bisa mencium bau alfa, beta, atau omega lain), dorongan ketertarikan kepada alfa/beta (jika kalian seorang omega/beta), atau kepada beta/omega (jika kalian seorang alfa/beta).

Satu hal yang kusyukuri adalah, jumlah manusia normal jauh lebih banyak dari jumlah separuh naga. Lalu, kenapa mahluk separuh naga ada? Menurut dongeng, _eomma_ sebenarnya akan marah jika aku menyebutnya begitu tapi aku memang tidak percaya jadi aku menyebutnya dongeng, pada jaman dahulu kala ada seekor naga putih bermata biru yang kulitnya bercahaya seperti platina, seekor naga jantan alfa yang sangat kuat. Taringnya dapat digunakan untuk mengoyak ikan hiu, pukulannya dapat menghancurkan batu terkeras, cakarnya dapat menumbangkan pohon, dan satu sapuan ekornya dapat menghempaskan naga lain berkilometer jauhnya. Sang naga alfa selalu berdiam dalam 'sarangnya'. Ketika ia lapar, ia hanya perlu menatap naga lain dengan tatapan memerintah, saat memerintah matanya akan berubah menjadi merah, dan tak lama kemudian semua naga akan dengan patuh mencarikannya makanan.

Legenda sang naga alfa menarik perhatian para pemburu naga untuk menemukannya tapi mereka tidak bisa menemukannya karena sang naga selalu berdiam dalam sarangnya. Suatu hari, para pemburu datang ke pulau sang naga dengan jumlah yang tak dapat dihitung. Semua naga berusaha melindungi alfa mereka tapi jumlah mereka tidak sebanding. Satu persatu naga-naga itu mati. Melihat kawanannya dihabisi, sang naga alfa pun keluar dari sarangnya untuk melindungi naga-naga yang masih tersisa, serta seekor naga omega pasangannya yang sedang melindungi telur-telur mereka. Para pemburu pun mulai kewalahan menghadapi sang alfa yang sangat kuat tapi sekali lagi, para pemburu menang jumlah. Sang alfa mulai kewalahan dan akhirnya kehilangan konsentrasinya, sebuah panah beracun menancap di tubuhnya sangat dalam dan ia pun tak sadarkan diri.

Ketika sang naga membuka mata, ia mendapati dirinya berada dalam kurungan baja. Ia mencakar, meninju, dan menyemburkan api tapi baja itu bukan baja biasa. Baja itu adalah baja anti naga yang tidak bisa dihancurkan oleh kekuatan naga. Sang naga pun meraung dengan menyedihkan dan akhirnya menyerah. Saat itu juga, sang naga mendengar sebuah langkah kaki. Sang naga memasang posisi waspada seketika itu juga. Langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat dan ternyata itu adalah langkah kaki seorang manusia, seorang perempuan yang sangat cantik. Sang naga menggeram untuk menakuti perempuan itu tapi perempuan itu hanya tersenyum. Perempuan itu berkata bahwa dia datang untuk membebaskan naga itu. Perempuan itu pun membuka kunci kurungan baja itu dan sang naga pun bebas. Sang naga hendak mengaum untuk mengekspresikan rasa senangnya ketika tiba-tiba perempuan itu menyentuh kepalanya. Sang naga menggeram tidak suka tapi perempuan itu berkata, "Jangan berisik, nanti kita ketahuan." Perempuan itu kemudian tersenyum, menuntun naga itu ke pinggir pantai dan berkata, "Terbanglah ke utara, di sana pulaumu berada." Sang naga pun menundukkan kepalanya memberi hormat lalu terbang ke utara. Ketika ia belum terlalu jauh, dua orang pemburu itu berusaha menembaknya dengan panah beracun lagi, sementara dua orang pemburu lainnya mengikat tangan perempuan itu dan membawanya masuk ke dalam hutan dengan tombak yang diacungkan di belakang perempuan itu.

Sang naga segera menghindari panah-panah itu dan pergi, tetapi ketika perempuan itu menengok dan tersenyum padanya, sang naga pun kembali dengan kecepatan tinggi, mencakar kedua pemburu itu dan membawa perempuan itu naik ke atas punggungnya. Sang naga dan perempuan itu pun terbang menuju pulau sang naga, tapi mereka tidak dapat menemukan apapun. Sang naga omega dan telur-telurnya sudah tidak ada. Sang naga meraung marah dan mengepakkan sayapnya hingga sang perempuan terbang menabrak sebuah batu besar. Sang naga yang merasa bersalah pun berhenti meraung dan mendekati perempuan itu. Dahi perempuan itu berdarah tapi dia masih dapat tersenyum. Dengan senyum manis ia berkata, "Tenang saja, mungkin mereka pergi mencari tempat tinggal baru. Kita akan menemukannya." Setelah berkata demikian, perempuan itu pun tak sadarkan diri.

Setelah itu sang naga dan perempuan itu selalu bersama, pergi dari pulau ke pulau mencari sang omega hingga tanpa sadar sang naga jatuh cinta pada perempuan itu dan pada semua perhatian yang perempuan itu berikan padanya. Suatu malam sang naga pun menatap bulan dari atas sebuah bukit tertinggi dan berharap dalam hati ia dapat menjadi manusia, ia menunggu tapi tidak ada yang terjadi hingga sang naga pun tertidur.

Keesokan harinya sang naga terbangun. Menyadari matahari sudah cukup tinggi, ia mengepakkan sayapnya untuk turun dari bukit itu tapi tidak berhasil, sayapnya menghilang. Ia terjatuh ke dalam sungai. Ia menatap bayangannya di sungai dan ia melihat bayangan seorang manusia, laki-laki, berambut keperakan bermata biru, dengan telinga dan ekor naga. Dan itulah manusia separuh naga yang pertama.

Tapi sekarang kau tidak akan menemukan manusia separuh naga yang memiliki telinga dan ekor. _Eomma_ bilang sih karena darah naganya semakin lama semakin berkurang ketika seorang separuh naga menikah dengan manusia. Semacam di pelajaran genetika. Aneh 'kan? Banget. Maka dari itu aku tidak percaya.

.

.

.

"Jungkookie~~~" seru Jimin sambil melompat memeluk Jungkook.

"Ck. Bisakah kau berhenti melakukan itu? Telingaku sakit mendengarmu memekikkan namaku setiap pagi." Jawab Jungkook sinis.

"Ish, galak sekali sih. Nanti Jin _sunbaenim_ kabur kalau kau galak seperti ini." Godanya sambil menusuk-nusuk pipiku dengan jarinya.

"Brisik." Jawabku datar sambil menepis tangannya dan berjalan ke kelas.

Anak brisik itu adalah Park Jimin, teman sekelasku di Yong Mun High School. Meskipun jumlah manusia di dunia ini lebih banyak, tapi seperti namanya, Yong Mun merupakan sekolah yang murid dan gurunya sebagian besar adalah naga. Kenapa aku bersekolah di sini? Karena sebelumnya orang tua ku yakin jika aku juga separuh naga omega karena wajahku yang manis seperti _eomma_. Yang benar saja, jika aku naga sudah pasti aku seorang alfa, aku tampan seperti _appa_. Jimin adalah seorang manusia biasa, itu sebabnya aku dapat berteman dengannya, begitu juga Jin sunbae. Jika Jin sunbae adalah naga, aku tidak mungkin berpacaran dengannya. Yup, Kim Seokjin dan aku berpacaran, baru sehari yang lalu sih.

BRUK!

"Hey! Kalau jalan lihat-lihat, dasar manusia setengah naga bo— J-Jin _sunbae_? Ma-maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu kalau itu kau." Ujarku sambil menggaruk belakang kepalaku, salah tingkah. Oh astaga, aku malu sekali.

"Hahaha tidak, tidak, aku memang salah jalan tidak lihat-lihat."

"Ti-tidak kok, aku juga jalan tidak lihat-lihat. Maafkan aku _sunbae_." Bantahku sambil membungkuk.

"Sudahlah tidak perlu sampai begitu." Ujarnya memegang bahuku. "Oh iya, bukankah aku sudah berkali-kali bilang? Panggil aku ' _hyung'_ , bukan ' _sunbae'_. Ah, aku harus segera ke kelasku. _Hyung_ duluan, ne?" ujarnya sambil mengacak-acak rambutku. Aku pun hanya bisa menatap kepergiannya dengan tatapan memuja.

.

.

.

"Murid-murid, kalian akan mendapatkan teman baru, ia berasal dari Daegu. Namanya Kim Taehyung. Taehyung- _ssi_ , silakan masuk." Ucap Kim _seonsaengnim_.

Murid baru itu pun masuk dengan senyum manis yang selalu melekat di wajahnya yang kuakui cukup tampan, walau masih lebih tampan aku, rambutnya yang berwarna keperakan berkilauan terkena cahaya matahari dan matanya yang biru seolah menarik siapapun yang menatapnya. Seketika kelas menjadi ricuh, para omega terutama. Oh jadi, anak ini alfa. Darimana aku tahu siapa omega siapa alfa? Mudah, lihat saja tingkahnya. Omega itu selalu lebih lemah, dalam segala hal. Apalagi jika berhadapan dengan alfa. Dan kebanyakan dari mereka akan menjadi ' _bitchy'_ jika berhadapan dengan alfa, seperti saat ini contohnya. Sementara alfa kebalikannya, mereka sangat kuat, sok keren, dan sok berkuasa, biasanya dikelilingi oleh banyak omega. Yang agak susah adalah membedakan beta dengan manusia biasa, karena mereka memang bisa tertarik dengan keduanya, tidak terlalu lemah, dan tidak terlalu kuat. Reaksi para omega ini membuatku yakin 100% bahwa alfa ini alfa yang sangat kuat, meskipun senyumnya manis. Kalau tidak percaya lihat saja omega menyedihkan yang duduk di bangku depan, dia sampai pingsan. Aku jadi penasaran, apa alfa yang kuat baunya seperti kaus kaki busuk sampai menyebabkan orang pingsan? Hahaha!

" _Annyeong_ _haseyo_ , Kim Taehyung _imnida_." Ujarnya masih sambil tersenyum.

"Taehyung _oppa_ ~ apa kau sudah punya omega?" Tanya seorang perempuan yang sudah pasti omega sambil memainkan rambutnya genit.

"Irene! Sebagai omega terhormat, tidak seharusnya kau bertanya hal personal seperti itu, di depan umum. Kim Taehyung, segera duduk di kursimu. Kau bisa duduk di sebelah Jungkook." Ujar Kim _seonsaengnim_. Oh bagus, aku dapat teman sebangku seorang Alfa. "Jeon Jungkook, angkat tanganmu."

Aku pun mengangkat tanganku dengan malas. Setelah melihatku, alfa itu segera mengangguk dan duduk di sebelahku.

.

.

.

"Hi, aku Kim Taehyung." Ujarnya setelah mengurusi 'fans-fansnya'

"Aku tahu. Kau sudah menyebutkan namamu tadi." Ujarku cuek sambil memakan bekal buatan _eomma_.

"Galak sekali." Ujarnya sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Biasakan dirimu, Jungkookie memang begitu pada semua alfa." Ujar Jimin. "Wah kelihatannya enak nih." Jimin pun mencomot makananku.

"Hah? Kenapa?" Tanya Taehyung bingung.

"Kenapa? Karena manusia separuh naga itu bodoh." Jawabku santai.

"Tapi kau juga manusia separuh naga. Kau separuh naga omega" Katanya dengan nada polos.

"Hah?! Kau tadi bilang apa? Aku? Omega?" Taehyung mengangguk. Aku hanya menengok Jimin lalu tawa kami pun pecah.

"Hahahaha! Mana ada Jungkookie omega? Dia pernah menghajar dua orang sekaligus." Ujar Jimin di sela-sela tawanya.

"Jadi kau tidak tahu kalau kau omega?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Hahaha hentikan bercandamu itu. Jimin benar, tidak mungkin aku seorang omega. Kalau pun aku separuh naga, aku pasti alfa." Jawabku.

"Tunggu, tahu dari mana kau bukan omega. Anak ini bahkan tidak ada baunya." Ujar Taehyung sambil menunjuk Jimin.

"Tentu saja, dia manusia. Ah tapi kadang dia bau, kalau habis olahraga. Hahaha!" tawaku.

"Hey!" seru Jimin tidak terima.

"Kalau begitu tidak seharusnya kau mempercayainya, dia tidak bisa mencium bau kita." Ujar Taehyung lagi.

"Hah~ kau tahu Kim Taehyung- _ssi_? Ini lama-lama mengesalkan dan tidak lucu lagi. Kuberitahu beberapa hal. Satu, aku tidak mengalami perubahan apapun. Dua, orang tua ku juga tidak mencium bauku yang berarti aku manusia biasa karena mereka sepasang alfa dan omega. Tiga, aku benci alfa. Jadi pergilah sebelum aku meninjumu." Ujarku sambil menggebrak meja dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"Tunggu!" ujar Taehyung sambil mengejarku.

"Ish. Berhenti mengikutiku!" perintahku sambil menyilangkan kedua tanganku di depan dada.

"Kau tahu seorang alfa tidak akan terdiam karena perintah seorang omega 'kan?" tanyanya.

"Biar kutegaskan sekali lagi Tuan Alfa yang Aneh, AKU. BUKAN. OMEGA!"

"Bagaimana kalau aku bisa membuktikan kau adalah seorang omega?" tanyanya lagi.

"Argh. Kau ini benar-benar membuatku kesal ya—" ucapanku terpotong karena dia menciumku. Seketika aku merasa melayang. Aku merasa mencium bau mint yang kuat, menenangkan. Aku ingin mendorongnya tapi aku tidak bisa.

"Itu adalah bukti kau seorang omega." Ujarnya setelah melepaskan ciuman kami.

"Itu tidak membuktikan apapun bodoh! Lagipula setahuku, seorang alfa tidak boleh mencium yang bukan pasangannya, benar begitu? Tuan Alfalen?"

"Alfalen?"

"Alfa Alien."

"Alien?"

"Ya, kau aneh. Seperti alien. Kau satu-satunya orang bodoh yang berkata bahwa aku adalah omega."

"Begitu 'kah? Tapi sepertinya aku bukan satu-satunya orang yang mengatakan bahwa kau adalah omega setelah ini."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku akan membuktikan bahwa kau adalah omega. Dan oh, terima kasih karena sudah memberitahuku bahwa ternyata ada omega special. Dan omega spesial baunya hanya bisa dicium oleh alfa superior sepertiku dan hanya bisa mengalami perubahan jika dicium oleh seorang alfa."

"Alfalien gila! Hentikan omonganmu yang tidak masuk akal itu. Omega spesial katamu? Hahaha. Lucu sekali. Dan apa pula itu alfa superior? Sungguh sangat percaya diri."

"Ya kita lihat saja siapa yang benar. Dan jika aku yang benar, maka bersiaplah membuat ikatan denganku. Karena aku tidak akan membiarkan omegaku disentuh siapapun." ujarnya sambil menyeringai dan sekilas aku merasa bahwa matanya yang biru, berubah menjadi merah.

~TBC~

* * *

A/N: Hey! Hyejin balik lagi. Hyejin sedih VKook jadi sedikit. Karena itu Hyejin membuat fanfic VKook di tengah rutinitas yang padat ini. Semoga semua suka. Dan Hyejin minta maaf jika legendanya menggunakan perempuan, soalnya sulit kalo dibikin laki-laki. Soal Irene tadi dia nggak akan mengganggu kok, mungkin. Hyejin juga belum kebayang lanjutannya wkwkwkwk. Oh iya meski ini rate-M, Hyejin nggak janji ini bakal ada NC, soalnya Hyejin belum pernah bikin NC. Nggak kuat, nanti bisa simkunghae~ Oh iya ini terinspirasi dari Akatsuki no Yona dan How to Train Your Dragon. Ok, last but not least, review ne?


	2. Sorry

This story is inspired from:

How to Train Your Dragon by Bonnie Arnold

Akatsuki no Yona by Mizuho Kusanagi

However this story is made by me, if there is any similarities with another story, that's just a coincidence.

Happy reading~

* * *

I Hate Half-Dragon

Omega spesial katanya? Yang benar saja.

Aku berjalan menuju kelasku saat aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Jin _hyung._

 _"Hyung!"_ panggilku sambil melambaikan tanganku dengan ceria.

Jin _hyung_ menoleh ke arahku sambil tersenyum manis lalu melambai balik dan berlari kecil ke arahku, tapi belum sampai dia berada dekat denganku langkah kakinya tiba-tiba terhenti. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Apa yang terjadi? Aku menengok ke belakangku dan tidak ada apapun yang aneh.

"Ada apa _hyu—"_ ucapku terhenti karena ketika aku mendekati Jin _hyung_ aku mencium aroma mawar. "Hyung kau—"

"Kau omega?" tanyaku dan Jin _hyung_ bersamaan.

"A-apa maksudmu aku omega? Dan kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku bahwa kau omega?" tanyaku dengan nada yang sedikit ditinggikan.

"Baumu, bau omega. Kuat sekali. Bahkan dari jauh aku sudah dapat menciumnya. Aku… maafkan aku. Aku memang omega. Aku tidak memberitahumu karena aku tidak ingin menjadi omega. Kukira kau manusia biasa jadi aku berpura-pura menjadi manusia biasa supaya bisa bersamamu karena yang kutahu kau tidak menyukai manusia setengah naga. Begitu pun aku." Jawabnya panjang lebar.

"Ta-tapi kenapa?" tanyaku tidak percaya.

"Aku… aku ditinggalkan alfaku. Dia menghilang tiba-tiba entah kemana setelah kami membentuk ikatan. Karena itu aku benci manusia setengah naga. Dan melihatmu yang juga membenci mereka, ditambah wajah manismu, aku menjadi tertarik padamu dan aku pun berpura-pura menjadi manusia biasa." Jelasnya.

"Ti-tidak mungkin."

"Inilah kenyataannya Kookie. Sepertinya kita sampai di sini saja." Ujarnya lagi.

"Apa? Tidak mau!"

"Tapi kita sesama omega, Kookie."

"Aku—aku bukan omega!"

"Kau tidak bisa menyembunyikannya Kookie."

"Kenapa?! Kau saja bisa menyembunyikannya! Kita sembunyikan saja semuanya dan berpura-pura bahwa kita manusia biasa."

"Itu tidak mungkin. Sudah kukatakan baumu kuat sekali. Aku bisa menyembunyikannya karena aku hanya omega biasa bahkan bauku sangat tipis. Lagipula sesama omega bersama itu terlarang."

"Tapi aku mencintaimu _hyung!_ Aku mencintaimu… hiks… _eottokhae?"_ isakku.

Jin _hyung_ pun mendekatiku dan membawaku ke pelukannya. Dalam posisi seperti ini aku semakin dapat mencium aroma mawar yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Wangi, tapi tidak membuatku merasa nyaman seperti ketika dengan Taehyung. Sisi omegaku ingin mendorongnya menjauh tapi sisi manusiaku lebih kuat dan aku menyerah dalam pelukannya. Namun tak lama kemudian Jin _hyung_ melepaskanku.

"Jangan menangis Kookie. _Hyung_ juga mencintaimu." Ucapnya sambil menyeka air mataku dengan tangannya. "Tapi kita tidak ditakdirkan bersama."

 _"Hyung,_ tidak bisakah kita—" rengekku.

"Tidak bisa, Kookie. Maafkan _hyung."_ Ucapnya sambil mengelus rambutku dengan sayang.

"Jadi kita sampai di sini saja?" tanyaku yang dijawab dengan anggukan. "Hah, padahal baru saja kita pacaran sudah harus putus dengan alasan menyedihkan ini."

Jin _hyung_ hanya tersenyum dan menggandengku masuk ke gedung sekolah. "Ayo masuk, jam istirahat sudah mau berbunyi."

Aku hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan tanganku digenggam olehnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

~.~

Menjadi omega sungguh bukan hal yang menyenangkan. Apalagi jika kau omega special atau apalah itu. Sepanjang jalan pulang aku merasa orang-orang, tepatnya alfa, memandangiku dengan tatapan ingin menerkamku. Aku berusaha mengacuhkannya saat tiba-tiba aku merasa diikuti. Aku berjalan lebih cepat dan orang yang mengikutiku, alfa, berjalan lebih cepat juga. Saat aku tiba-tiba berhenti dan menengok, alfa itu sudah berada tepat di belakangku dengan tangan yang hamper menyentuh pantatku. Kesal, aku pun memegang pergelangan tangan alfa mesum itu dan membantingnya.

"Jangan pernah berpikir untuk menyentuhku dengan tangan menjijikkanmu, alfa mesum." Ucapku sambil menendang bahu orang itu.

Baru aku berjalan beberapa langkah tiba-tiba aku mencium bau mint, bau mint menenangkan yang sangat kukenal, bau Kim Taehyung. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku dan menemukan Taehyung yang berjongkok di atas pohon dengan cengiran menyebalkannya itu.

"Hai~" panggilnya. "Senang sekali kau dapat mengenali bauku."

"Tch. Percaya diri sekali. Memangnya aku bilang begitu?" tanyaku ketus.

"Tidak, tapi tadi ketika aku melompat ke pohon ini kau langsung mengedarkan pandanganmu, berarti kau mencium bauku."

"Bukan berarti aku mengetahui itu kau 'kan? Siapa tahu itu alfa lain lagi yang mau menyentuhku seperti alfa mesum di sana itu." Ujarku sambil menunjuk alfa yang masih tak sadarkan diri itu dengan daguku.

"Ya paling tidak kau menyadari kehadiranku." Ujarnya sambil melompat turun dari atas pohon dan berjalan ke arahku. "Lagipula sepertinya kau tahu kalau itu bauku. Hanya saja kau tidak mau bilang~"

"Hah dasar alfa. Sangat percaya diri, sombong, dan memuakkan." Gerutuku.

"Oh iya omong-omong kau hebat sekali bisa melumpuhkannya. Aku baru saja mau menolongmu." Ujarnya mengabaikan ejekanku.

"Maaf saja ya, meskipun aku omega, aku tidak selemah itu."

"Berarti kau mengakui ya kalau kau omega? Bahkan kau mengakui kau omega spesial, karena kau bilang kau tidak selemah itu. Tidak semua omega bisa membanting alfa dengan satu tangan." Ujarnya membuatku tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Sial.

Karena tidak bisa menjawab perkataanya, aku pun berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk membuat ikatan denganku." Ujarnya sambil berjalan mengikutiku.

"Kau memaksa pun tidak akan bisa." Jawabku sinis.

"Heum? Percaya diri sekali~"

"Tentu saja, alfa tadi saja bisa kubanting, apalagi kau yang kurus krempeng seperti itu." Jawabku sadis.

"Ish, ish, ish. Mulutmu itu kasar sekali untuk seorang omega. Sepertinya kau harus diberi sedikit pelajaran." Ujarnya sambil menarikku dan memojokkanku di pohon dengan sangat cepat sehingga aku tidak sempat melawan. Ia menggenggam kedua tanganku di atas kepalaku dengan satu tangan dan tangan satunya ia letakkan di sebelah pipiku.

"Ka-kau mau apa?" tanyaku gemetaran. Sial. Kenapa aku gemetar begini?

"Memberimu sedikit pelajaran." Jawabnya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya padaku.

Aku ingin meronta tapi tidak bisa, aroma mintnya seakan mengukungku, membuatku lemas tidak berdaya. Berbeda dengan aroma mawar milik Jin _hyung_ dan aroma apel alfa mesum tadi. Sial, jadi ini alfa superior. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa melawan. Aku justru memejamkan mataku seolah menunggunya untuk menciumku, bahkan aku sedikit memiringkan kepalaku, untuk memperlihatkan leherku, sebuah gerakan penyerahan diri seorang omega.

"Kenapa? Tidak bisa mendorongku?" bisiknya di telingaku yang makin membuat kakiku terasa seperti jeli. Mungkin jika dia tidak memegangi kedua tanganku di atas kepalaku aku sudah terjatuh, tidak mampu menopang berat badanku sendiri.

"K-kau—sialan. Lepaskan aku."

"Hm? Lepaskan? Tapi badanmu sudah menyerahkan diri seutuhnya padaku." Ujarnya sambil menjilat leherku.

"Lepaskan kubilang." Geramku. Sekilas aku melihatnya menyeringai sebelum ia melepaskan tanganku dan mundur teratur.

"Aku membencimu." Ujarku menatapnya nyalang. "Puas kau membuatku seperti ini? Puas kau membuatku putus dengan Jin _hyung?_ PUAS KAU, HAH?!"

"Putus dengan siapa?"

"Jin! Jin _hyung!_ Karena kau membuatku menjadi seorang omega, aku tidak bisa bersama Jin _hyung,_ kekasihku yang ternyata juga seorang omega!"

"Aku tidak membuatmu menjadi seorang omega. Sejak awal kau memang seorang omega, hanya saja belum memasuki masa pendewasa—"

"Apa bedanya?! Sama saja 'kan? Gara-gara kau semua kehidupanku yang normal hilang! Kau—kau bajingan! Aku tidak akan mau denganmu meski kau alfa superior atau apalah itu. Lebih baik aku bersama Hoseok _hyung!"_

"Hoseok _hyung?_ Siapa lagi itu?" tanyanya dengan nada polos, seolah amukanku hanya angin lalu.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, karena aku tidak mau melihat wajahmu lagi." Ujarku meninggalkannya.

"Katakan padaku siapa dia." Ujarnya setelah ia berhasil mengejarku. Ia mencengkram tanganku dan menatapku dengan matanya yang sudah berubah menjadi merah.

"Dia adalah alfa yang pernah kusukai sebelum aku tahu dia seorang alfa." Jawabku dengan datar tanpa bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari matanya yang memerah, seperti terhipnotis.

"Hoseok ya? Baiklah." Ujarnya melepaskan tanganku. Aku segera menjauh darinya ketika aku sudah bisa mengendalikan diriku.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan padanya? Jangan menyakitinya atau aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu." Ancamku.

"Memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan jika kau tidak memaafkanku? Kau tahu sebenarnya aku bisa saja memaksamu melakukan ikatan denganku sekarang juga, tapi sisi manusiaku—"

"Jika kau memang masih memiliki sisi manusia, maka hentikan semua ini! Kau merubahku menjadi omega sejati, kau membuatku putus dengan Jin _hyung_ yang sangat kucintai, kau menciumku dengan paksa, kau hamper menandaiku dengan paksa, lalu kau memaksaku berbicara dengan matamu yang mengerikan itu. Lalu kau mau apakan lagi Hoseok _hyung?_ Kau mau apakan lagi aku, huh? Pergilah. Aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi." Ucapku berjalan meninggalkannya sebelum ia melihat air mataku.

~.~

Keesokan harinya hal yang sama terulang lagi, alfa-alfa itu menatapku dengan tatapan lapar. Aku memutar bola mataku malas ketika aku melihat Taehyung sialan itu keluar dari apartemen di sebelah rumahku. Dari sekian banyaknya alfa yang ada, kenapa harus dia yang tinggal di apartemen di sebelah rumahku? Ia menengok ke arahku dan berhenti, menungguku lewat di depan apartemennya. Ingin sekali aku menghindarinya tapi tidak mungkin aku berjalan memutar, aku bisa terlambat. Aku berjalan melewatinya berpura-pura tidak melihatnya. Setelah aku melewatinya, ia berlari kecil, menyamakan langkahnya denganku lalu berjalan dalam diam. Tumben.

Tidak mau ambil pusing, aku pun tetap berjalan ke sekolah. Anehnya, tiba-tiba aku merasa tenang, aku merasa tidak ada lagi alfa yang melihatku dengan tatapan lapar itu. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku dan tepat ketika aku melihat ke arah mereka, mereka langsung ketakutan. Aku menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Taehyung yang tersenyum manis padaku, tapi sungguh, tepat sebelum aku menoleh ke arahnya, aku sempat melihat matanya berubah menjadi merah dari sudut mataku.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan? Aku tidak menyukai alfa, dan kau masih saja menggunakan kekuatanmu itu di sekitarku? Kau benar-benar ingin kubenci ya?" tanyaku sambil tetap berjalan.

"Aku? Aku tidak melakukan apapun." Jawabnya dengan wajah sok polos.

"Tidak usah sok polos, aku sempat melihat matamu berubah menjadi merah. Kau menatap mereka dengan matamu itu dan memerintahkan mereka untuk berhenti melihat ke arahku 'kan?" tanyaku membuatnya terdiam.

"Tch, kau ini benar-benar—"

"Maafkan aku." Ucapnya memotong perkataanku. "Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan diriku. Aku memikirkan ucapanmu kemarin seharian dan aku memutuskan untuk tidak menggunakan kekuatanku tapi aku tidak bisa menahan diriku. Karena sisi manusiaku maupun sisi alfaku tidak senang ketika kau ditatap mereka seperti itu."

Sial, kenapa aku merasa wajahku memerah mendengar perkataannya?

"Kau boleh memukulku, menyayatku, atau apapun tapi bisa kah kau memenuhi satu permintaanku?" tanyanya. Aku hanya diam tidak menjawab dan tetap berjalan.

"Aku ingin kau membiarkanku berada di sampingmu, karena... karena aku ingin melindungimu." Lanjutnya yang membuatku berhenti melangkah.

Tidak bisa menahan rona merah yang menjalar di pipiku, aku pun berkata, "Terserah kau saja." Sambil melanjutkan langkahku.

Sejenak kemudian aku merasakan kehangatan menyelimutiku, Kim Taehyung memelukku.

"Terima kasih." Ucapnya sambil menyerukkan kepalanya di perpotongan bahuku. "Terima kasih banyak."

* * *

TBC/END?

* * *

A/N: Haloo, Hyejin balik! Maafkan Hyejin karena update yang lama, Hyejin disibukkan tugas kuliah dan Hyejin habis sakit. Oh iya, maafkan Hyejin juga karena tidak bertanggung jawab. Hyejin tidak ada bayangan kelanjutan cerita ini jadi bisa saja ini tamat tapi bisa juga ada lanjutannya. Tergantung ide hehe… Ok, Hyejin mau balas review dulu ya~

Balasan review:

Yeka: Sudah dilanjut~ maaf nggak bisa cepat. Thx ya reviewnya.

Cookies: udah lanjut. Thx reviewnya.

dila kim: Makasih. Tapi maaf kalau tidak sesuai ekspektasi, jujur sebenarnya ide ini cuman dadakan gegara nonton dua film di atas dan Hyejin nggak ada bayangan kelanjutannya bagaimana. Mian. Dan maaf juga karena nggak bisa uodate cepet. Btw, kamsahamnida buat reviewnya~

Untuk yang pakai akun, review kubalas lewat PM ya~

Last but not least, review please~ *minjem mata merah Taehyung*


	3. I Promise

'Aku ingin kau membiarkanku berada di sampingmu, karena... karena aku ingin melindungimu.'

Melindungiku? Yang benar saja. Aku bukan perempuan yang perlu dilindungi dan sebenarnya aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri dari alfa-alfa itu.

'Karena sisi manusiaku maupun sisi alfaku tidak senang ketika kau ditatap mereka seperti itu.'

Argh! Kenapa kalimatnya terus terngiang di pikiranku?

Aku menempelkan dahiku ke meja kelas lalu menolehkan kepalaku ke kanan dan mendapati Kim Taehyung menyebalkan itu sedang fokus dengan bukunya.

Tunggu… kenapa aku memperhatikannya?

Merasa seseorang memperhatikannya, ia pun menoleh ke arahku dan tersenyum. Secara refleks aku menegakkan badanku dan berkata, "Aku tidak memperhatikanmu, jangan kepedean."

Tanpa menyadari bahwa kelas sedang hening dan di depanku ada sang _seonsaengnim_ _killer_ yang sedang mengoceh tentang sin, cos, tan, dan teman-temannya.

"Jeon Jungkook!"

Mati aku.

.

.

.

Presenting

I Hate Half-Dragon

.

"Hahaha, kau tadi lucu sekali bung." Komentar Jimin saat kami berada di loker untuk berganti baju olahraga.

"Brisik kau." Ujarku kesal sambil melepas kemejaku. Aku 100% lupa bahwa sekarang aku adalah omega, jadilah aku seperti miss universe, semua mata tertuju padaku.

"Cepat pakai bajumu." Ujar Kim Taehyung sambil menutupi wajahku dengan kaos olahragaku yang dia ambil dari lokerku. Ia menatapku tidak senang.

"Kenapa sih—oh… baiklah." Kataku setelah menyadari berpasang-pasang mata menatapku dengan menyebalkan.

"Aku ke lapangan dulu." Ujarnya meninggalkanku yang sudah berpakaian olahraga lengkap.

Setelah dia keluar dari ruangan ruangan yang tadinya mencekam terasa sedikit lebih rileks.

"Jadi… dia alfamu?" Tanya Jimin.

"Bukan." Jawabku singkat.

"Tapi sepertinya dia tertarik padamu." Komentar Jimin.

"Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak tertarik padaku yang seorang omega spesial? Bahkan sebelum aku menjadi omega spesial tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesona seorang Jeon Jungkook." Ujarku sambil berjalan keluar dan menyeringai angkuh yang membuat Jimin memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Asal kau tahu saja, aku tidak tertarik padamu." Ujarnya sambil berjalan mengikutiku.

"Dan aku juga tidak berharap kau menyukaiku." Balasku dengan menjulurkan lidahku.

"Sialan."

~.~

"Hari ini kita akan melakukan permainan bola basket, seperti biasa kelas akan dibagi menjadi dua; omega dan alfa, lalu akan dibagi lagi kelompok untuk bertanding." Ujar Choi _seonsaengnim_.

Sekali lagi, aku lupa akan posisiku yang seorang omega, jadi aku berkumpul bersama para alfa, beta, dan manusia.

"Jeon Jungkook, kenapa kau berada di sini?" Tanya Choi _seonsaengnim_. "Kau seharusnya bersama para omega."

"Tapi _saem_ …" Aku menengok ke kumpulan omega yang mayoritas berisi perempuan dan segelintir lelaki pasif yang membosankan. "Aku pemain terbaik di kelas ini." Protesku.

"Iya, tapi sekarang kau adalah omega. Ini demi kebaikanmu sendiri." Jawabnya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa baiknya untukku berada di sana? Permainan di sana tidak menantang. Jika memang demi kebaikanku seharusnya _seonsaengnim_ mengijinkanku—"

"Justru itu, Jungkook. Dengan tidak terpacunya adrenalinmu, keringat dan hormonmu tidak akan keluar sehingga tidak ada alfa yang akan menyerangmu." Jelas Choi _seonsaengnim_.

"Tapi itu membosankan. Selain itu, itu sama saja _seonsaengnim_ membunuh potensi yang dimiliki murid _saengnim_."

"Iya, _saem_ mengerti. _Seonsaengnim_ turut menyesal tapi begitulah peraturannya. Kecuali jika kau sudah memiliki pasangan."

Baru aku mau membuka mulutku untuk menyanggah perkataan Choi _seonsaengnim_ , Taehyung merentangkan tangan kirinya di depanku, menyuruhku mundur lalu berjalan ke arah Choi _seonsaengnim_.

Tch. Apa-apaan. Dasar sok-sokan. Dia mau membelaku? Apa yang mau dia lakukan? Menatap _seonsaengnim_ dengan mata alfa superiornya itu? Tch. Menyedihkan. Apa tidak ada hal lain yang bisa dia lakukan selain menatap orang dengan—

"Aku mohon _saem_ , ijinkan Jungkook ikut bertanding." Ujarnya sambil membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat.

Apa yang dia lakukan? Bukankah dia bisa dengan mudahnya meminta _seonsaengnim_ melakukan apapun yang ia mau dengan mata superiornya itu? Lagipula seorang alfa superior memohon sesuatu sampai membungkuk 90 derjat seperti itu 'kan…

"Tapi—"

"Saya janji saya akan melindunginya dari alfa lain. Saya mohon." Ujarnya lagi masih membungkuk.

Sial. Kenapa aku jadi merasa tidak tega begini?

Taehyung mengambil posisi ingin berlutut. Apa dia gila? Berlutut hanya untuk ini? Cukup. Ini sudah keterlaluan.

"Tae—" aku hendak mencegahnya tapi aku dapat menangkap senyumnya yang mengatakan aku tidak apa-apa. Tidak apa-apa tapi badanmu bergetar begitu? Tentu saja sisi alfamu memberontak.

"Ti-tidak usah berlutut." Ucap _seonsaengnim_ mencegah Taehyung untuk berlutut. "Selama kau menepati janjimu untuk melindunginya—"

"Aku pasti akan melindunginya, _saem_. Aku janji." Ucap Taehyung dengan lugas. Kepalanya menghadap _seonsaengnim_ tapi ekor matanya melirikku, seolah janji yang ia ucapkan itu ditujukan padaku.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ah itu juga berarti kalian akan satu kelompok. Baiklah, silakan bersiap-siap." Ujar _seonsaengnim_ sambil berjalan mengambil bola basket.

~.~

Seusai olahraga, semua omega, yang belum punya pasangan, menggila. Mereka segera menyerbu Taehyung. Memberinya minum, handuk, dan sebagainya. Well, bagaimana tidak, seperti kata _seonsaengnim_ tadi, saat adrenalin terpacu, keringat dan hormon yang keluar membuat bau seorang alfa atau omega menjadi lebih kuat, dan mau tidak mau diakui, bau Kim Taehyung, ah maksudku, alfa superior, sangat menggoda bagi omega manapun.

"Kau tidak mau memberi alfamu botol minum?" goda Jimin.

"Diamlah." Ujarku merebut botol minumnya lalu menegak air mineral itu sampai habis.

"Hahaha, tapi kau tahu dia keren sekali tadi. Alfa superior hampir berlutut bung!" seru Jimin.

"Darimana kau tahu kalau dia alfa superior? Kau 'kan manusia biasa, tidak dapat mencium baunya." Tanyaku heran.

"Mudah saja, rambutnya putih keperakan, matanya biru jernih dapat berubah menjadi merah ketika ia memerintahkan sesuatu, kakinya sangat kuat sampai-sampai ia bisa melompat seperti terbang, dan dia tidak bisa ditolak omega manapun termasuk Yang Mulia Jeon Jungkook." Ujarnya panjang lebar.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu itu hah? Aku sama sekali tidak menyukai—"

"Ah alfamu berjalan ke sini, sebaiknya aku segera pergi sebelum aku ditinjunya karena dekat-dekat dengan sang omega tercinta." Ujar Jimin memotong kalimatku dengan menyebalkan.

" _YA_! Mati saja kau!" seruku sambil melempar botol minum kosong tadi ke kepalanya… yang meleset dan justru mengenai kepala Taehyung.

"Aw." Keluhnya. "Tega sekali~ yang lain memberiku botol minum yang masih ada isinya dengan manis dan kau malah memberiku botol minum kosong dengan melemparnya." Rengeknya menyebalkan. Tch, padahal tadinya aku merasa bersalah.

"Kau mau itu ku isi dengan air lalu kulempar ke kepalamu?" tanyaku sadis.

"Yah jangan dong~ tapi nggak papa deh kalau itu dari kamu." Ujarnya menggodaku.

"Kau ini masokis ya? Tch. Baru saja aku merasa bersalah karena melemparmu dengan botol kosong itu dan kau sudah membuatku kesal lagi." Sungutku membuatnya terdiam.

"Maaf." Cicitnya.

Dan kemudian hening…

Sial, kenapa jadi hening begini? Argh, kenapa sih kalimatku nggak pernah bener?

"U-uh… terima kasih." Gumamku.

"Apa?"

"A-aku bilang terima kasih."

"Untuk?"

"Karena sudah mau meminta pada _seonsaengnim_ untuk mengijinkanku bermain." Jelasku.

Ia tersenyum. "Tidak apa. Aku tidak ingin membuat duniamu yang kau sukai berubah karenaku lagi, jadi itu memang tanggung jawabku." Ucapnya membuatku tertegun.

"Oh iya kenapa kau tidak memerintahkannya saja? Daripada memohon seperti itu." Tanyaku.

"Tentu saja karena sisi manusiaku masih memperingatkanku bahwa dia adalah guru. Guru adalah seseorang yang harus dihormati, jadi tidak seharusnya aku memaksa _seonsaengnim_ untuk menuruti perintahku. Terlebih lagi Choi _seonsaengnim_ adalah guru yang baik." Jawabnya.

"Oh begitu…"

Hahaha tentu saja, Jeon Jungkook, kenapa kau bisa berpikir kalau itu karena—

"Kau juga tidak suka dengan kekuatanku itu 'kan? Jadi aku akan menjadi manusia biasa yang bisa kau sukai." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

~.~

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanyaku saat kami sudah mau melewati batas apartemennya.

"Menemanimu sampai ke depan rumahmu." Jawab Taehyung polos.

"Tidak perlu, rumahku hanya di sebelah apartemenmu, tidak akan ada apa-apa."

"Tapi aku sudah berjanji untuk melindungimu—" ucapnya terpotong karena aku menyentuh dadanya dengan jari telunjukku. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Sudah ku reset ulang." Jawabku yang membuatnya mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. "Kau ini seperti robot, terlalu kaku dengan perjanjianmu sendiri. Jadi aku mereset programmu supaya jadi robot yang lebih fleksibel."

Ia tetap menatapku bingung.

"Ya—ya pokoknya begitulah. Tidak usah terlalu ketat dengan perjanjianmu sendiri, aku bisa jaga diriku kok. Em… ya sudah ya, daah!" seruku sambil berlari masuk rumah.

Astaga… apa yang kulakukan tadi?

~.~

'Kau juga tidak suka dengan kekuatanku itu 'kan? Jadi aku akan menjadi manusia biasa yang bisa kau sukai.'

Uhh, kenapa lagi-lagi perkataannya terngiang-ngiang di otakku?

Aku berguling-guling berusaha melupakan kalimat-kalimatnya itu saat aku mendengar ketukan di pintu.

"Jungkook sayang, turun, makan malam sudah siap." Ujar Jae- _eomma_.

"Iya _eomma_." Jawabku.

Aku pun segera berjalan ke bawah dan mendapati berbagai macam lauk pauk di meja makan.

" _Eomma_ , siapa yang ulang tahun?" tanyaku bingung.

"Duduklah sayang." Ujar _eomma_.

Aku pun menurutinya. Lalu _eomma_ memotong _Samgyetang_ dan menaruhnya di mangkuk, lalu memberikannya padaku. Setelah itu _eomma_ memotong untuk _appa_ , dan untuknya sendiri.

"Makanlah." Kata _eomma_ lagi.

"Tapi _eomma_ —" ucapku terpotong karena _eomma_ menatapku dengan tatapan 'makan-atau-kau-tidak-kuberi-uang-jajan'

Mengesampingkan rasa penasaranku, aku pun makan masakan _eomma_ yang sudah pasti sangat lezat itu. Setelah selesai makan, aku ingin bertanya lagi tapi kali ini _eomma_ sibuk membakar daging dan menaruhnya di piringku. Oke, sepertinya ini berarti aku harus menyelesaikan semua makanan ini baru bisa mendapat jawabannya. Aku pun makan dengan cepat. _Eomma_ terlihat senang karena ia pikir aku menyukai masakannya padahal aku cuma penasaran saja.

Akhirnya semua makanan habis, aku menenggak segelas minuman ungu aneh yang rasanya menakjubkan.

" _Eomma_ , ini—?"

"Itu wine sayang." Jawab _eomma_.

" _Eomma_ mengijinkanku minum wine? Jarang sekali~ jadi seperti ini rasanya? Wah enaknya~"

"Iya, karena sekarang 'kan kau sudah dewasa." Dan… seketika wine itu menyangkut di tenggorokanku.

"Maksud _eomma_?" tanyaku gugup.

" _Eomma_ memasak semua ini dan mengijinkanmu meminum wine karena sekarang _uri_ Kookie sudah menjadi omega dewasa! Ah sudah kuduga kau memang omega spesial." Ujar eomma sambil tersenyum senang.

" _Eomma_ tahu?"

"Tentu saja, baumu sangat kuat. Dan _eomma_ sudah menduga kau omega spesial jadi _eomma_ memasukkanmu ke sekolah itu."

"Bagaimana bisa _eomma_ tahu?"

"Karena _appa_ mu separuh alfa, _eomma_ separuh omega, dan kami bukan alfa/omega murahan. Kecil kemungkinan kau menjadi manusia biasa. Terlebih lagi _eomma_ punya _feeling_."

"Begitu…"

"Hanya saja kemarin kami tidak yakin karena kami mencium bau alfa darimu, samar tapi ada." Ujar _appa_.

"Tapi ternyata bau alfa itu menghilang di kemudian hari yang berarti kau omega." Tambah _eomma_.

"Pertanyaannya adalah, kenapa ada bau alfa di tubuhmu?" Tanya _appa_ dengan tatapan menusuk.

"Tentu saja karena dia menciumku 'kan? Bukannya memang begitu? Omega spesial hanya bisa memasuki masa pendewasaan jika dicium oleh seorang alfa?" tanyaku balik. "Tapi tenang saja, bukan berarti aku melakukan itu karena sukarela, dia yang tiba-tiba menciumku."

"Memang benar, tapi tidak mungkin baunya sampai tercium. Kalian tidak melakukan sesuatu yang lain?"

"Ck. Sudah kubilang, dia yang tiba-tiba menciumku. Karena itu aku membencinya. Dia membuatku menjadi omega dewasa seperti ini. Aku tidak mungkin melakukan sesuatu dengan orang yang kubenci." Jawabku kesal.

"Dia menciummu paksa? Siapa orangnya? Berani sekali!" Tanya _appa_ murka.

"Ah elah _appa_ , telat banget sih. Orang aku udah ngomong dia tiba-tiba menciumku berkali-kali, baru ngerespon sekarang."

"Ya maaf sih, habis _appa_ 'kan kepo kalian ngapain." Jawab _appa_ sambil nyengir.

"Namanya Kim Taehyung, murid pindahan di kelasku, tinggal di apartemen sebelah."

"Di apartemen sebelah? Kalau begitu _appa_ akan berkunjung dan memberi **salam** **perkenalan.** " Kata _appa_ memberi penekanan pada kata 'salam perkenalan'.

"Tidak bisa, _appa_ pasti kalah." Komentarku sekenanya.

"Kau menghina _appa_? Begini-begini appa sabuk hitam Taekwondo dan 3rd Dan di Hapkido."

"Tahu… Tapi dia alfa superior, _appa_." Jawabku datar.

"Alfa superior?!" seru _appa_ dan _eomma_ bersamaan.

"Iya." Jawabku tidak minat.

"Wow hebat, anak _eomma_ mendaptkan alfa superior~! Sudah kuduga, siapa dulu dong? Anakku~" komentarnya bangga.

"Iya, kau cantik seperti _eomma_ mu." Tambah _appa_.

"Jangan bilang aku cantik! Aku tampan tahu!" seruku dan _eomma_ bebarengan yang menuai tawa dari _appa_. Ya, kami memang benci dibilang cantik. Meski omega, kami laki-laki woy.

"Memang apa salahnya cantik? Beberapa orang senang dibilang _pretty boy_." Tanya _appa_ polos.

"Ck, sudah nggak usah dibahas. Yang mau aku bahas dan tegaskan di sini adalah… Aku tidak berminat dengannya."

"Kenapa?" Tanya _eomma_. "Alfa superior itu hanya satu garis keturunan saja, yang berarti alfa superior seumuranmu hanya satu di dunia ini."

"Karena aku sudah bilang, aku membencinya. Dia menciumku paksa dan membuatku jadi omega dewasa begini. _Eomma_ tahu tidak gegara ini hidupku berantakan? Tadi bahkan aku hampir tidak boleh ikut main basket bersama para alfa, beta, dan manusia. Aku diminta bermain dengan para omega. Yang benar saja." Cerocosku kesal.

"Tapi sayang, cepat atau lambat kau juga akan menjadi omega dewasa." Ujar _eomma_. "Justru dengan begini bagus, kau masih bisa menyesuaikan kehidupanmu dengan kehidupan omega pada umumnya."

"Tapi aku tidak suka, _eomma_! Lagipula kalau dia tidak menciumku paksa, aku akan tetap jadi manusia selamanya karena aku berpacaran dengan Jin _hyung_ yang ternyata seorang omega."

"Kau berpacaran dengan omega?" Tanya _eomma_ kaget.

"Ya mana aku tahu sih dia omega, aku kan tidak bisa mencium baunya."

"Tapi _eomma_ 'kan sudah memberi tahu cara membedakannya."

"Dia menyembunyikannya, aku bisa apa? Ck. Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin membahas ini." Ujarku kesal lalu berjalan meninggalkan orang tuaku yang masih menatapku.

~.~

Keesokan harinya, semua berjalan seperti biasa. _Eomma_ dan _appa_ tidak lagi mengungkit-ungkit aku yang seorang omega spesial, Taehyung si alfa superior, maupun aku yang berpacaran dengan Jin _hyung_ yang seorang omega. Aku jadi merasa bersalah pada orang tuaku. Baru aku mau meminta maaf karena perkataanku kemarin, seseorang menekan bel rumah. _Eomma_ segera melesat ke pintu dan membukanya sambil masih membawa pisau. Ckck, _eomma_. Kebiasaan. Kalau begitu dia bisa menakuti tamu.

"Selamat siang, saya Kim Taehyung. Saya baru pindah ke apartemen sebelah jadi saya membawakan ini." Ujar Taehyung sambil memberikan semangkuk _patsirutteok_ pada _eomma_.

TRANG!

Pisau yang di bawa _eomma_ jatuh, membuat _appa_ dan aku segera berlari ke pintu depan.

"Apa yang terjadi—" dan… _appa_ pun menganga.

"Ck. Kau mau apa ke sini? Aku memang mengijinkanmu berada di dekatku tapi bukan berarti aku menerimamu sebagai temanku." Ujarku.

"Iya, aku hanya mau memberikan _patsirutteok_ ini kok. Ya sudah kalau begitu sampai jumpa nanti." Ujarnya meletakkan semangkuk _patsirutteok_ itu di meja ruang tamu dan berjalan pulang.

"Kookie, Kookie, apa dia—?"

"Iya _eomma_ , dia alfa superior yang kuceritakan kemarin." Ujarku kembali berjalan ke dapur.

"Dia tampan sekali. Kau yakin tidak mau menerimanya? Kelihatannya dia sangat menyukaimu. Dan dia juga baik sekali memberi _patsirutteok_ ini." Ujar _eomma_ sambil membawa _patsirutteok_ itu ke meja makan.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan memaafkannya. Kalau _eomma_ tertarik, _eomma_ saja yang jadi omeganya." Jawabku ngasal.

"Hey! Enak saja, _eomma_ hanya milik _appa_. Meski _appa_ akui, sepertinya _appa_ memang akan kalah dengannya. Sepertinya loh." Komentar _appa_ nggak jelas.

"Terserahlah. _Eomma_ , aku lapar. Apa masih lama?" tanyaku sambil duduk menunggu di meja makan.

"Sebentar lagi sayang. Makanlah _patsirutteok_ itu dulu kalau kau lapar." Jawab _eomma_ dari dapur.

"Lebih baik aku kelaparan daripada makan makanan pemberian Alfalien sialan itu." Gerutuku.

"Alfalien?" Tanya _eomma_ bingung.

"Alfa alien. Dia seperti alien, kadang sangat angkuh, kadang menyebalkan, dan kadang sok polos." Ujarku sambil mencomot _patsirutteok_ itu tanpa sadar. "Tapi kadang juga dia sangat baik, perhatian, dan romantis. Aneh 'kan?"

"Kau terdengar seperti menyukainya. Hihihi. Jadi alfalien itu panggilan sayang?" goda _eomma_.

" _EOMMA_!" seruku murka yang hanya direspon dengan tawanya yang khas itu.

~.~

"Jangan pernah ke rumahku lagi." Ujarku ketika aku berjalan dengan Taehyung ke sekolah.

"Baiklah." Jawabnya submisif.

Baiklah? Dia tidak berniat untuk menuruti semua perkataanku hanya agar aku menyukainya 'kan? Bagaimana pun juga dia seorang alfa, aku omega, seharusnya aku yang penurut. Sial, kenapa lagi-lagi aku merasa bersalah. Ini 'kan keputusannya, kenapa harus aku yang repot? Uh, dan kenapa sejak tadi dia diam saja? Aku bosan.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?" tanyaku.

"Supaya kau tidak menyadari kehadiranku. Kau 'kan tidak menyukaiku." Jawabnya polos.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidak sadar? Bau mintmu itu menguar di sekitarku tahu."

"Maaf, kalau itu aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Atau nanti aku akan cari parfum yang bisa menutupi bauku." Ujarnya membuatku menepuk jidatku kesal.

"Astaga! Bukan itu maksudku! Hah~ kau ini. Apa kau benar-benar akan seperti ini?"

"Seperti ini seperti apa?" Tanya Taehyung dengan wajah bodohnya.

"Kau diam, submisif, tidak menggagguku, tidak sok-sokan, kau tidak seperti sebelumnya." Jawabku.

"Kupikir kau suka aku yang seperti ini." Jawabnya datar.

"Tidak. Aku lebih suka Kim Taehyung yang menyebalkan, brisik, sombong, lucu, dan—" Astaga aku ngomong apa. Dan hey! Berhentilah menatapku seperti itu. "Bu-bukan berarti aku menyukaimu. Ma-maksudnya—a-aku—"

BRUK!

"Maaf!" ucapku.

"Tidak apa." Jawab seseorang yang kutabrak.

Aku membuka mataku dan mendapati bahwa Hoseok _hyung_ adalah orang yang kutabrak barusan.

"Ho-Hoseok _hyung_?"

"Jungkook? Kau—"

TBC~

* * *

A/N: Akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan fanfic ini. Terima kasih untuk dukungannya. Tapi soal update cepat, Hyejin nggak janji soalnya Hyejin nggak ada ide fanfic ini mau dibawa ke mana, endingnya gimana. Tapi tenang aja fanfic ini nggak bakal discontinued kok. Oh iya aku mau menegaskan, sebenarnya di sini Jungkook itu bukan tsundere. Dia benci Taehyung karena mengacaukan hidupnya, tapi sisi omeganya suka Taehyung. Terus karena Taehyung baik sama dia, dia mulai luluh. Begitu~ Hyejin juga minta maaf kalo di sini kesannya Taehyung tersiksa, tapi tenang aja, bakal happy end kok. Meski Hyejin belum tahu end-nya kayak apa sih wkwkwk. Oke, daripada banyak cingcong, Hyejin mau balas review dulu. Oh satu lagi, Hyejin tidak menjanjikan adanya NC, ini di tulis di rate M karena di chap 1 ada adekan Yunho dan Jaejoong yang grepe-grepean. Karena Hyejin belum pernah bikin NC. Daripada nggak asem lemonnya.

Balasan review:

Yeka: Oke, sudah dilanjut. Thx reviewnya~

KookieUkesejati: Iya, sudah dilanjut kok~ duh nggak janji. Soalnya Hyejin nggak pernah bikin lemon, takutnya nggak asem.

dila kim: Iya, makasih. Amiin! Hiks, maaf ya mengecewakanmu Oh tenang saja, semua emang bakal suka sama Kookie. Oke, makasih banyak ya~

Guest: Hiks… maaf… iya deh ini dilanjut.

CheesV: Makasih~ iya aku sudah berusaha menghilangkan typo, tapi entah kenapa masih aja suka typo. Bisa tolong sebutin di mana? Biar ku edit nanti. Gpp, nggak usah minta maaf, ini 'kan yang salah Hyejin. Ok, udah lanjut.

Seperti biasa, yang pakai akun reviewnya kubalas lewat PM. Terima kasih atas reviewnya, reader-ssi~ Review lagi, ne?


	4. MINE!

All in Jungkook POV

Jung Hyejin presenting

.

.

.

I Hate Half-Dragon

.

"Ju-Jungkook kau—"

" _Ne_ , _hyung_. Aku ternyata seorang omega. Hehe." Ujarku disertai cengiran tak berdosa.

"Begitu… kalau begitu dia alfamu?" Tanya Hoseok _hyung_ sambil melirik Taehyung yang berdiri tidak jauh dariku.

"Bukan!" Sahutku cepat. "Aku belum punya pasangan kok. Oh iya, _hyung_ maafkan aku dulu sempat menolakmu hanya karena kau seorang alfa. Padahal kita sudah sangat dekat. _Hyung_ … karena aku sekarang seorang omega… apa bisa aku—"

"Tentu saja tidak. Menurutmu aku alfa macam apa? Kau sudah menyakitiku saat itu, lalu kau dengan mudahnya memintaku untuk menerimamu?" ucap Hoseok _hyung_ sinis lalu berjalan meninggalkanku.

Astaga, ada apa dengan Hoseok _hyung_? Hoseok _hyung_ yang kutahu bukan orang yang seperti ini. Apa memang aku yang sudah keterlaluan waktu itu? Tapi… rasanya tidak mungkin Hoseok _hyung_ sampai begini. Aku mengingat-ingat wajah Hoseok _hyung_ ketika mengatakan kalimat kasar itu, dan aku pun menyadari bahwa saat itu mata Hoseok _hyung_ seperti menerawang. Ah benar sekali, pantas saja. Ini pasti ulah Alfalien itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku berbalik menghadap Taehyung.

"Tidak ada." Jawabnya dengan santai.

"Kau bohong. Kau pasti menggunakan kekuatanmu itu untuk mengintimidasi Hoseok _hyung_ 'kan?" selidikku.

"Baiklah, aku memang melakukannya. Kenapa?" tanyanya balik.

"Bukan 'kah sudah kubilang, jangan menyakiti Hoseok _hyung_?"

"Aku tidak menyakitinya." Sial. Dia benar juga.

"Tapi 'kan— uh…" Menyebalkan. Aku tidak bisa menemukan kalimat untuk membalas perkataannya. "Tapi 'kan itu namanya curang!"

"Curang? Aku tidak curang. Aku hanya melakukan usaha untuk mendapatkanmu sebagai omegaku." Jawabnya.

"Ya iya, usahamu itu curang, kau membuatnya takut untuk mendekatiku sehingga dia seperti itu."

"Lah dia juga curang. Dia mengenalmu lebih dulu dan kau tidak membencinya."

"Kalau itu sih salahmu."

"Iya, aku tahu itu salahku. Maka dari itu aku tidak mau membuat kesalahan lagi dengan tidak akan membiarkan alfa lain merebutmu dariku." Ujarnya sambil menatapku dengan mata birunya yang indah, ingin menunjukkan kesungguhan.

Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata, entah kenapa aku merasa pipiku memanas.

"Bo-bodoh. Memangnya kenapa sih kau itu begitu menginginkanku? Aku bukan satu-satunya omega spesial." Ucapku sambil memalingkan wajahku yang memerah.

"Memang bukan. Dan bukan itu juga yang membuatku menyukaimu." Ujarnya sambil menghadapkan wajahku kepadanya lagi. "Aku menyukaimu karena kau adalah kau."

"Gombal." Jawabku sambil menepis tangannya yang masih memegang daguku. "Kau mengutipnya dari novel romance apa huh?"

"Aku serius. Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa aku menyukaimu."

"Payah. Aku saja tahu kalau kau menyukaiku karena aku omega spesial. Asal kau tahu saja, aku tidak bangga dengan statusku sebagai omega spesial dan aku juga membenci semua hal yang berkaitan dengan naga ini jadi jika memang itu alasanmu—"

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu kau tidak menyukainya dan memang bukan itu alasanku."

"Lalu apa? Karena aku satu-satunya omega yang tidak menyukai Yang Mulia Alfa Superior Taehyung jadi kau ingin menaklukkanku juga? Untuk membuktikan bahwa tidak ada omega yang bisa menolak pesonamu, begitu?"

"Hahaha! Sepertinya kau yang terlalu banyak baca novel romance." Ujarnya sambil tertawa. Sialan. "Tidak, bukan begitu. Bukan aku yang tidak pernah ditolak, tapi aku yang tidak bisa menolak pesona seorang Jeon Jungkook." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Sekali lagi aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa dan aku yakin wajahku sudah sangat memerah. Sial. Tidak mungkin 'kan aku jatuh cinta padanya? Aku 'kan sangat membencinya. Tapi… harus kuakui senyumnya tadi membuatnya tampak jauh lebih tampan.

~.~

Saat bel istirahat berbunyi aku segera mengambil bekalku dan melesat keluar sebelum Taehyung menyebalkan itu mengekoriku. Aku ingin mencari Hoseok _hyung_ dan mengklarifikasi semuanya.

"Hoseok _hyung_!" seruku pada Hoseok _hyung_ yang sedang menari disalah satu ruangan lantai dua di gedung sekolah lama, tempat biasa aku dan Hoseok _hyung_ menghabiskan waktu istirahat sebelum aku menyadari dia seorang alfa.

"Oh Kookie, hai." Ujarnya sambil menengok ke belakangku.

"Tenang saja dia tidak berada di sekitarku." Ucapku. Aku tahu dia mencari keberadaan Taehyung.

" _Hyung_ , aku bawa bekal buatan Jae _eomma_. Kau mau?" tawarku sambil membuka kotak bekalku.

"Wah benarkah? Terima kasih." Ujarnya sambil mencomot sepotong sosis berbentuk gurita. "Ah sudah lama sekali tidak makan masakan _eomma_ mu. Enak. Seperti biasa~"

"Tentu saja~ siapa dulu yang buat?" sombongku.

"Jaejoong _ahjumma_ ~" jawab Hoseok _hyung_. "Harusnya kau menyombongkannya kalau itu masakanmu. Bagaimana sih? Hahaha."

"Ish! _Hyung_ 'kan tahu sendiri, apa yang akan terjadi jika aku memasak."

"Hahaha. Tentu saja, _hyung_ masih sangat ingat bagaimana apartemen _hyung_ basah semua karena alarm kebakaran yang menyemprotkan air." Ujarnya diselangi tawa.

"Su-sudahlah, tidak usah diingat-ingat! Memalukan!" seruku sambil memakan bekal buatan _eomma_.

"Hahaha iya, iya. Tadi 'kan kau sendiri yang membuatku mengingatnya." Jawabnya sambil kembali menari.

"Iya juga sih. Eh hyung, tidak makan lagi?" tawarku.

"Tidak. Nanti kau kelaparan. Kau kan kalau makan porsinya melebihi ibu hamil—Adaw!" pekiknya kesakitan karena aku melempar kepalanya dengan sepatuku.

"Menyebalkan." Sungutku sambil memakan bekalku sampai pipiku menggembung.

"Hahaha, maaf-maaf." Ujarnya memakaikan sepatuku dan mengelus-elus kepalaku. Hal yang biasa ia lakukan kalau aku merajuk. "Oh iya, hyung tadi membuat koreografi dance baru untuk perlombaan Street Dance besok. Mau lihat?"

"Tentu saja mau, _hyung_!"

"Oke, perhatikan baik-baik ya." Ujarnya sambil mengacak rambutku.

Hoseok _hyung_ mulai menggerakkan badannya. Gerakan pertama sudah pasti wave ala Hoseok _hyung_ , lalu popping, gerakan kesukaan Hoseok _hyung_ , diikuti glides, kemudian...

" _What the—hyung_ kau serius mau bergerak begitu?"

"Kenapa? Ini menyenangkan~" Tanya Hoseok _hyung_ yang menari dengan gerakan anehnya itu.

" _Hyung_ , kau main-main ya?" tanyaku dengan wajah datar.

"Tidak, aku sengaja menambahkan ciri khasku hahaha!" ujarnya sambil menari locking dan mengakhirinya dengan air pose.

"Ah iya, aku lupa kau memang selalu menyisipkan gerakan-gerakan ajaib di dancemu kalau kau menari sendiri. Untuk menaikkan mood 'kan?" tanyaku.

"Yup, tepat sekali. Mau kuajari?" tawarnya.

"Tidak terima kasih. _Hyung_ , bagaimana kalau kita battle dance saja?" tantangku.

"Kau serius? Tidak takut jatuh lagi saat salto?" ledeknya.

"Maaf saja ya, aku sudah bisa sekarang." Ujarku sombong.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo buktikan." Tantangnya.

Hoseok _hyung_ pun menyetel lagu dan mulai menari. Ia melakukan gerakan provokasi yang diikuti seringai menantang, dan aku pun menyambutnya dengan senang hati. Aku mulai menggerakan tubuhku dan mengakhirinya dengan salto, seperti yang kujanjikan. Hoseok _hyung_ mengangguk-angguk dan melakukan spin yang diakhiri hand stand, lalu melipat tangannya di dada menantangku. Tidak mau kalah, aku melakukan wave dan b-boying. Hoseok _hyung_ tidak mau kalah, ia melakukan locking lalu maju untuk memprovokasiku dengan mendorong bahuku. Aku menyeringai dan melangkah mendekat untuk membalasnya tapi saat itu juga aku tak bisa bergerak. Aroma citrus Hoseok _hyung_ membuat badanku tidak bergerak sesuai perintah otakku. Aku yang sebelumnya ingin mendorongnya balik berakhir melakukan wave dengan meletakkan salah satu tanganku di bahunya lalu menjilat bibirku sendiri, menggodanya. Provokasi yang kurencanakan berubah menjadi 'provokasi' yang sesungguhnya. Hoseok _hyung_ nampak sangat terkejut, aku bisa melihatnya menelan ludahnya sendiri. Kemudian ia membelai kepalaku dengan tangan kanannya dan meletakkan tangan kirinya di pinggangku. Tanpa sadar, jarak diantara kami semakin menipis. Saat bibirku hampir menyentuh bibirnya, tiba-tiba pintu ruangan terbang hampir mengenai Hoseok _hyung_. Taehyung muncul dengan mata yang memerah, menatap Hoseok _hyung_ dengan penuh intimidasi kemudian menggendongku dan melompat dari jendela lantai dua.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" seruku.

Taehyung tidak menggubris, warna matanya sudah kembali menjadi biru, tapi tidak ada ketenangan di dalamnya. Terlihat jelas bahwa ia sangat kesal. Aku pun memutuskan untuk membungkam mulutku dan membiarkannya menggendongku.

Taehyung menurunkanku di tempat yang sepi dan tidak ada orang. Setelah itu dia berbaring di rumput tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun yang membuatku sedikit takut.

"Taehyung, kenapa kau membawaku ke sini?"

Ia tidak menjawab.

"Tae, aku bertanya padamu."

Ia tetap diam.

"Apa maksudmu membawaku pergi seenak hatimu begitu lalu mendiamkanku?"

Ia tetap bergeming.

"Lebih baik aku pergi." Ujarku sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkannya.

Taehyung menggenggam pergelangan tanganku, menahanku untuk pergi tapi tetap tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Jika kau ingin aku di sini, maka katakan. Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua?" tanyaku. Ia melepaskan genggamannya lalu memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Apa kau bodoh? Jelas sekali aku cemburu 'kan?" tanyanya sambil kembali berbaring di rumput. "Dan aku membawamu ke tempat sepi ini karena kau dengan bodohnya melakukan aktivitas yang membuatmu berkeringat dan membuat semua alfa ingin memakanmu."

Aku pun merona mendengar jawabannya dan tak mampu berkata-kata. Eh, tunggu, semua alfa ingin memakanku? Tapi dia 'kan alfa juga, dan tempat ini sepi. Jangan-jangan… Wajahku pun semakin merona membayangkan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi.

"Tidak usah berpikir aneh-aneh. Aku sama sekali tidak berminat padamu. Kelakuanmu membuatku kehilangan nafsuku." Ujarnya dengan santai. Ck. Bagaimana bisa ia mengucapkan kalimat sevulgar itu dengan sangat santai?

"Si-siapa juga yang berpikir aneh-aneh?" ujarku kesal.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu." Ujarnya sambil berbaring memunggungiku.

Dan kemudian hening…

Aku memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelahnya dan bermain dengan rumput-rumput itu karena bosan. Aku pun memikirkan semua yang terjadi hari ini lalu mulai bertanya-tanya. Kenapa wajahku mudah sekali memerah karena perkataannya? Kenapa aku merasa nyaman saat ia menggendongku tadi? Kenapa aku merasa bersalah saat dia cemburu? Semua itu… bukannya hanya dirasakan oleh seseorang yang jatuh cinta?

TENG TONG!

Bel masuk kelas berbunyi tapi Taehyung tetap bergeming.

"Tae, sudah masuk." Ucapku.

Ia tidak menjawab (lagi).

"Tae, kau tidak mau masuk kelas?"

Ia masih diam lagi.

"Terserah kau saja ya kalau kau mau bolos, tapi aku tidak mau. Tae!" seruku mengguncangkan bahunya sampai ia pun berbalik menghadapku.

"Tidur rupanya." Gumamku. "Apa yang harus kulakukan ya? Masa' iya kutinggal di sini?"

Aku pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya setelah menuliskan pesan yang bertuliskan; aku kembali ke kelas. Aku melipat kertas itu dan meletakkannya di genggaman tangannya, tapi saat aku menggenggam tangannya, pergerakanku terhenti. Tangannya lecet. Tentu saja, dia kan habis menghajar pintu kayu. Biar alfa superior sekalipun dia bukan naga 100%, pasti tetap ada efek sampingnya. Ck. Dasar bodoh. Kenapa sih kau sampai seperti ini karenaku? Aku pun kehilangan niatku untuk meninggalkannya. Aku merobek pesanku dan berbaring di sebelahnya.

~.~

Aku mengerjapkan mataku dan segera terduduk ketika melihat langit yang sudah berwarna oranye.

"Astaga aku ketiduran!" seruku.

"Iya, dan untungnya kau bangun juga, kalau tidak lenganku bisa putus." Komentar Taehyung yang merenggangkan tangannya.

"Ish. Kau kan alfa superior, masa' begitu saja tidak kuat?"

"Iya tapi 'kan kau omega 'spesial'."

"Sialan! Aku tidak seberat itu ya!"

"Hahaha iya iya, maafkan aku. Ayo pulang." Ujarnya sambil menggandengku.

Aku pun hanya mengangguk dan membiarkannya menggandengku. Mungkin… Mungkin aku mulai menyukainya.

Perjalanan pulang kami habiskan dalam diam, aku bertanya-tanya apa dia masih marah padaku? Tapi tadi dia tertawa, berarti dia tidak marah 'kan?

"Tae, apa kau masih marah?" tanyaku lirih sambil menundukkan kepalaku. Ciri khas seorang omega ketika sang alfa memarahinya.

"Eum?" Aku bisa melihat Taehyung menengokku dari sudut mataku. "Tentu saja."

"Uh maafkan aku…"

"Pfft… Hahaha!"

"Apa yang lucu?" tanyaku mendongakkan kepalaku.

"Aku hanya mengerjaimu, tentu saja aku sudah tidak kesal padamu. Aku memang masih kesal karena Hoseok hampir menciummu tapi aku tidak kesal lagi padamu. Aku tidak bisa kesal padamu terlalu lama, karena aku tidak bisa melihat wajah ketakutanmu itu. Maafkan aku, membuatmu takut." Ujarnya sambil membelai pipiku.

"T-tch. Siapa yang takut? Jeon Jungkook tidak takut dengan siapapun!" ujarku menghentakkan kakiku kesal.

"Hahaha, iya tentu saja."

"Aku serius!" seruku.

"Iya, aku paham."

"Oh iya, kurasa aku sudah tidak membencimu lagi jadi, buatlah aku menyukaimu sebelum aku kembali padanya." gumamku.

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak bilang apa-apa." ujarku sambil berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Kau bilang sesuatu tadi." ucap Taehyung sambil mengejarku.

"Tidak~ aku tidak bilang apa-apa." Ujarku sambil memeletkan lidahku.

"Kau bilang sesuatu! Hey, tunggu!"

~TBC~

A/N: Maaf pendek, idenya stuck. Oh iya, maaf baru memberi tahu kalau ini All Jungkook POV. Semua ffku memang Jungkook POV jadi kupikir tidak perlu mencantumkan lagi, maafkan aku. Dan sekedar informasi, membuat fanfic dengan first person POV itu sulit jadi maafkan aku kalau membingungkan, hiks… Anyway, let's reply the review~!

Balasan review:

VKookdaily: Iya, soalnya ini pikirannya Kookie hehe. Iya, masih pasrah, sekarang udah nggak hehe. Thx reviewnya~

Yeka: Oke, udah dilanjut. Makasih reviewnya~

Syunan: Ide bagus. Mungkin di chap berikutnya baru ada. Thx reviewnya~

VKookKookV: Hyejin amin-in aja deh. Soal update, ini sudah secepat yang Hyejin bisa. Hyejin sibuk akhir-akhir ini T.T. Iya setuju, tenang aja, ini bakal happy end. Thanks reviewnya~

Nothing: Maap, Hyejin sibuk T.T Iya, tenang aja, aku juga setuju denganmu kalau Tae selamanya seme. Di chap 2 cuman dia pengen jadi yang Kookie mau aja. Sekarang ydah balik kok. Thx reviewnya~

Emma: Iya emang Tae juga yang mesum /dibakar. Oke udah dilanjut. Makasih ya reviewnya~

Melindajikook959: Belum bisa di sini nih hot-nya, mungkin suatu saat /dibalang. Udah kubalikin jadi lebih seme kok Taehyungnya. Maap ya nggak bisa fast update. Thx reviewnya btw~

BunnyKookie: Setuju! Kookie is cute! Iya, Kok tahu? Tenang aja, Tae nggak bakal mbiarin Kookie direbut karena aku suka possessive Taehyung wkwwkwk. Sudah dilanjut ya~ Thanks ya reviewnya.

Jnryks: Yup, ortunya Kookie juga yaoi. Iya, Tae sendirian, ntar latar belakangnya Tae akan terungkap di chap-chap berikutnya. Oke, dah lanjut. Thx reviewnya.

Chiminsaeng: Hehe, maap, otpku Vkook hehe. Udah lanjut. Thx reviewnya.

Dila kim: Apanya yang di respon? ._.a Baguslah kalau sesuai ekspektasi. Yup, mereka rebutan Kookie meski Hoseoknya beraninya diem-diem. Kalau kegiatannya nggak ada yang khusus masalahnya, dan aku memang tidak ada fokus ke situ untuk chapter-chapter berikutnya. Maafkan aku. Ini udah cukup fluffy belum? Belum ya? Hehe. Tenang aja kalau kisseu pasti ada. Makasih sudah mau memaklumi Hyejin yang nggak bisa bikin NC. Makasih juga buat reviewnya.

Last but not least, review ne?


	5. Thank You

Jung Hyejin presenting

.

.

.

I Hate Half-Dragon!

.

Sesampainya di rumah aku diinterogasi orang tuaku tentang bau Hoseok _hyung_ yang masih tersisa sedikit di badanku, juga bau Taehyung. Mendengar ceritaku, orang tuaku langsung menceramahiku, bagaimana seharusnya aku berhati-hati, bagaimana bersikap seperti seorang omega, dan bla bla bla. Orang tuaku juga bilang aku harus mengundang Taehyung ke rumah untuk berterima kasih. Aku membuka ponselku untuk menelponnya tapi aku melihat sebuah pesan dari Hoseok _hyung_.

.

From: Hoseok _hyung_

 _Jungkookie, maafkan hyung yang hilang kendali tadi. Aku tahu kau sangat membencinya. Maukah kau memaafkanku dan datang menontonku battle dance besok jam 9 malam? Hyung akan menjemputmu._

.

Mataku berbinar seketika membaca pesannya. Ya, memang aku benci saat seorang naga hilang kontrol, tapi well, ya itu bukan salah dia saja. Itu salahku juga.

.

To: Hoseok _hyung_

 _Street Dance 'kan? Tentu saja aku mau, tapi hyung tidak usah menjemputku. Aku akan ke sana sendiri._

.

From: Hoseok _hyung_

 _Iya. Sendiri? Jam 9 malam? Itu berbahaya, kau omega, ingat?_

.

To: Hoseok _hyung_

 _Oh iya aku lupa. Tapi hyung, orang tuaku sepertinya kurang menyukaimu karena kejadian tadi. Orang tuaku terobsesi menjodohkanku dengan Taehyung saat pertama kali melihat Taehyung. Hm… begini saja, aku akan keluar rumah diam-diam, hyung menungguku di samping rumah, bagaimana?_

.

Setelah Hoseok _hyung_ menjawab ok, aku senyum-senyum sendiri dan hampir melupakan niatku untuk menelpon Taehyung jika bukan karena teriakan _eomma_. Aku mencari kontaknya di ponselku dan nihil, aku tidak menemukannya. Oh iya, aku 'kan memang belum bertukar nomor dengannya. Ya sudah deh. Aku pun meletakkan ponselku di meja nakas, berbaring di kasur dan tertidur.

~.~

Keesokan harinya Taehyung sudah menungguku di depan rumah. Melihatku melewatinya bak angin lalu, ia pun segera berlari kecil mengekoriku.

Sepanjang perjalanan dia sibuk menatap alfa-alfa yang menatapku napsu dengan mata merahnya itu, memerintahkan mereka untuk tidak menatapku seperti itu.

"Hei, memangnya tidak lelah menggunakan mata itu? Apa tidak ada efek sampingnya?" tanyaku.

Ia menutup matanya, dan ketika matanya terbuka, ia kembali menampakkan mata birunya yang indah.

" _Well_ , sebenarnya sangat melelahkan. Dulu saat aku pertama kali menggunakannya aku pingsan." Jawabnya santai.

"Pingsan? Lalu kenapa kau sering menggunakannya?" tanyaku.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak sering menggunakannya, aku sering menggunakannya sejak bertemu denganmu. Habisnya kau begitu menarik perhatian semua alfa, dan aku sangat tidak suka itu."

"Memangnya omega yang kau sukai sebelumnya tidak membuatmu menggunakan mata merahmu itu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang? Aku tidak pernah tertarik dengan omega manapun selain dirimu. Meskipun aku banyak dikelilingi omega—"

"Ya, ya aku tahu kau populer." Selaku.

"Ah, maaf. Bukan bermaksud sombong… atau membuatmu cemburu." Katanya dengan senyum jahil.

"Siapa yang cemburu, percaya diri sekali." Ujarku sinis sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Hahaha, iya iya, maaf. _Well_ , intinya aku baru pertama kali tertarik dengan seorang omega. Mungkin bisa dibilang kau cinta pertamaku." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Melihat senyumnya dan mendengar perkataanya, aku pun merona. Kemudian aku menggandeng tangannya, yang membuat bola matanya membola, dan menatapku bingung.

"Dengan begini, kau tidak perlu menggunakan mata merahmu yang melelahkan itu. Semua alfa tidak akan berani menatapku dan memperlakukanku aneh-aneh jika seorang alfa superior menggandengku. Iya 'kan?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum manis.

Taehyung pun mengangguk-angguk dengan wajah bengong seperti terhipnotis, aku dapat melihat wajahnya merona.

"Hey, ayo jalan." Ujarku ketika melihat ia masih berdiri diam dengan tampang bodohnya itu di wajahnya.

"I-iya." Sahutnya sambil tersenyum dan berjalan dengan riang.

~.~

Malam hari pun akhirnya tiba. Aku segera mengenakan pakaian tidurku, mematikan lampu, dan berbaring sebelum jam 9. Berpura-pura tidur. Benar saja, ketika _eomma_ masuk ke kamar, ia percaya aku sudah tidur dan segera keluar dari kamar dan pergi ke kamarnya sendiri untuk tidur. Aku pun mengendap-endap untuk memastikan keadaan aman. Setelah itu, aku segera kembali ke kamar dan mengganti bajuku. Aku mengenakan kaos hitam berbahan seperti kulit, dan ripped-jeans hitam. Kemudian aku mengikatkan kemeja kotak-kotak merah di pinggangku, lalu memakai sebuah kalung rantai berwarna emas, dan tentu saja tidak lupa, aku memakai sepatu. Setelah merasa cukup, aku pun merayap turun dari jendela kamarku dan berlari ke tempat di mana Hoseok _hyung_ menunggu.

"Hai, _hyung_. Maaf lama." Ujarku sambil nyengir.

"Ah tak apa." Jawab Hoseok _hyung_ sambil tersenyum. Hoseok _hyung_ memperhatikan penampilanku dari atas sampai bawah.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku. "Ada yang aneh dengan penampilanku?"

"Tidak, kukira kau akan memakai sesuatu yang lebih feminin."

"Maksudmu? Kaos pink? Yang benar saja. Itu sih Jin _hyung_ yang suka. Hahaha! Ayo _hyung_." Ujarku sambil menarik tangannya pergi dari daerah rumahku, tanpa menyadari sepasang mata yang mengawasiku dari kejauhan.

~.~

Seperti biasa, suasana _Street_ _Dance_ sangatlah ramai, Hoseok _hyung_ dan aku berjalan menuju 'pemilik tempat' ini, Kim Junhong. Melihat kedatangan kami, Junhong _hyung_ segera turun dari 'takhta'nya dan berjalan mendekati kami.

"Wah, lihat siapa yang datang~ _King of Street Dance;_ Jung Hoseok, dan Jeon Jungkook!" serunya membuat semua mata tertuju pada kami.

"Hai _hyung_." Sapaku dengan senyum.

"Jungkook! Lama tidak bertemu, kemana saja kau bung?" tanyanya sambil memberiku pelukan selamat datang. Tapi tiba-tiba dia melepas pelukannya dan matanya menyipit. "Kau—"

"Iya, _hyung_. Aku seorang omega." Jawabku sambil memutar bola mataku malas. "Kau orang kesekian yang menatapku seperti itu."

"Ah maaf, maaf. Hanya saja itu memang mengejutkan. Ah itu berarti Hoseok adalah…"

"Alfa rasa teman, mungkin?" Tanya Hoseok _hyung_ sambil melirikku, aku hanya bisa nyengir.

"Hahaha! _Well_ , baiklah, tanpa menunggu lama, Jungkook, setelah kau lama tidak kemari dan setelah menjadi omega, apa kau masih bisa melakukannya?" Tanya Junhong _hyung_ menantangku.

"Tentu sa—"

"Tidak." Ucap Hoseok _hyung_ memotong perkataanku. "Maksudku, Jungkook masih bisa, tapi dia tidak boleh melakukannya di sini."

"Tapi _hyung_ —"

"Tidak ada bantahan, Jeon Jungkook." Ujarnya sambil menatapku tajam. Biasanya aku berontak, tapi sepertinya sisi omega-ku membuatku sedikit lebih _submissive_.

"Aw Jung Hoseok, kau pelit sekali~ Oh iya, omong-omong sudah waktunya memulai _battle dance_. Hoshi!" seru Junhong _hyung_.

Hoshi _hyung_ pun memasang headphone dan mulai menyetel lagunya.

"Nah, Jung Hoseok, lawanmu sudah memulai, sepertinya kau juga sudah harus mulai menari." Ujar Junhong _hyung_. "Tenang saja, aku akan menjaga omegamu."

Hoseok _hyung_ menyipitkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Sebaiknya kau jaga ucapanmu Junhong." Ujar Hoseok _hyung_ sebelum maju ke pertandingan.

"Tenang saja." Ucap Junhong _hyung_ sambil tersenyum.

Sepeninggal Hoseok _hyung_ , Junhong _hyung_ menyeringai. Aku melihat seringaiannya tapi aku mengabaikannya dan fokus ke _dance battle_ yang tersaji di hadapanku. Aku ikut bersorak bersama dengan penonton yang lainnya. Ah sial. Aku ingin sekali ikut tapi tidak bisa. Terkutuklah naga-nagaan ini.

Aku membulatkan bola mataku saat aku merasa seseorang meremas pantatku. Aku menengok dan mendapati Junhong _hyung_ menyeringai ke arahku.

" _Hyung_ , apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku kesal.

"Ups maaf, tidak sengaja~" ujarnya sambil menyeringai.

Aku menyipitkan mataku tidak percaya tapi ia hanya tersenyum. Aku pun kembali mengalihkan perhatianku pada pertandingan. Tak lama berselang, aku merasa seseorang meremas pantatku lagi. Aku menoleh ke arah Junhong _hyung_ , tapi kali ini pelakunya bukan dia. Aku menoleh ke arah yang lain, dan aku melihat Mingyu _hyung_ menyeringai ke arahku. Segera aku memutar badanku dan aku juga melihat Junhong _hyung_ menyeringai.

" _Hyung_ , apa maksudmu?"

"Well, kau tahu, seharusnya seorang omega tidak pergi ke tempat seperti ini. Kecuali jika omega itu ingin mencari 'kesenangan'. Jadi, daripada kau susah-susah mencari 'kesenangan', aku akan dengan senang hati memberikannya kepadamu." Ujar Junhong _hyung_ sambil membelai pipiku.

"Jangan bercanda!" seruku sambil menampik tangannya.

"Wow, kasar sekali. Well, tidak mengherankan, karena itulah yang membuat seorang Jeon Jungkook sangat menarik."

Kesal, aku pun melayangkan tinju-ku kepadanya yang segera ditahan oleh Mingyu _hyung_.

"Jeon Jungkook, arogansi dan kekeras kepalaanmu itu sebaiknya kau turunkan sedikit." Ucapnya sambil mengusap bibirku, kemudian mencekal tanganku dan menarikku ke tempat yang lebih sepi.

"Tch." Aku mendecih di mukanya lalu membantingnya. "Jangan harap kau bisa menyentuhku."

"Beraninya kau—" seru Mingyu _hyung_ berlari menerjangku. Aku mengelak, kemudian meninju perutnya hingga ia jatuh tersungkur.

"Kalian terlalu meremehkanku." Ujarku angkuh.

Aku pun membalikkan badanku untuk kembali ke keramaian.

"Kau yang terlalu meremehkanku." Ujar Junhyong _hyung_ sambil berdiri.

Aku kembali menghadap ke arahnya dan di belakangnya segerombolan alfa, teman-temannya, menyeringai.

"Kalian boleh melakukan apapun padanya tapi jangan sentuh wajahnya, aku tidak ingin melihat wajahnya penuh luka dan lebam saat aku menggagahinya nanti." Ujar Junhong _hyung_ lagi.

" _Like hell I would_!" seruku menghajar alfa-alfa itu satu per satu saat mereka mulai menyerangku.

Satu per satu dari mereka tumbang, tentu saja, aku sabuk hitam Taekwondo seperti _appa_. Tapi jumlah mereka tidak ada habisnya, lama kelamaan aku mulai kelelahan. Energiku tidak sebanyak ketika aku belum menjadi omega seutuhnya. Pengelihatanku mulai mengabur tapi aku tetap berusaha melawan sebisaku. Namun tak lama kemudian aku ambruk, kelelahan.

"Sekuat apapun omega, dia tidak akan berdaya melawan seorang alfa. Jadi menurutlah sedikit Jeon Jungkook." Kata Junhong _hyung_ sambil mengangkat daguku sebelum semua menjadi gelap.

~.~

Aku mengerjapkan mataku dan mendapati kedua kaki dan tanganku terikat di sebuah ruangan yang bernuansa biru.

"Junhong _hyung_! Di mana kau?!" seruku.

"Wah, wah, wah, tidak sabaran sekali. Tenang saja sayang, aku hanya sedang mengambil mainan untukmu." Ujarnya sambil berjalan masuk dengan sebuah cambuk di tangannya. Di belakangnya, Mingyu _hyung_ mengekori.

"Lepaskan aku!" seruku.

"Well, beri aku alasan kenapa aku harus melepaskanmu." Ujarnya sambil merangkak ke atasku.

"Sialan! Pergi dari tubuhku!" seruku sambil menjedukkan kepalaku ke kepalanya.

"Ups, _wrong answer baby_. Ckckck. Apa aku harus memegangi kepalamu juga? Kau ini benar-benar." Ujarnya sambil mencengkram daguku. "Tenang saja, aku akan mengajarimu menjadi penurut. Pasti menyenangkan melihat Jeon Jungkook yang arogan memohon lebih."

Aku berusaha melepaskan kedua tangan dan kakiku, tapi nihil. Bukannya berhasil, tangan dan kakiku berdarah.

"Percuma saja, kau hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Oh atau kau memang masokis? Kalau begitu kau harus bersyukur karena aku seorang sadistic." Ujarnya lagi sambil merobek bajuku yang memang sudah compang-camping karena berkelahi tadi dan melepas kemeja yang terikat di pinggangku.

Ia menjilat nipple-ku dan memelintir yang satunya, membuatku harus menahan desahanku setengah mati.

Aku memejamkan mataku dan menyerukan nama Taehyung di kepalaku. Aku tahu aku bodoh, ini bukanlah film, di mana ketika kau berteriak memohon, seseorang akan datang untuk menyelamatkanmu. Tapi aku benar-benar putus asa, dan entah kenapa hanya namanya lah yang terlintas di pikiranku.

Puas bermain dengan nipple-ku, ia menurunkan tangannya untuk membuka resleting celanaku. Ia membuang celanaku ke sembarang arah, lalu menurunkan celana dalamku.

"Wah, lihat, _little_ Jungkook sudah _turned on_." Katanya sambil menyeringai. "Mingyu, kemarilah. Kau boleh menikmati yang atas, sementara aku bermain-main dengan _little_ Jungkook."

Mingyu _hyung_ yang sedari tadi sudah menatapku penuh nafsu pun langsung menyerangku. Ia mengusap kedua nipple-ku dengan jarinya, kemudian mengemut satu di antaranya sementara Junhong _hyung_ mengulum penisku. Dimanjakan oleh dua orang alfa mau tidak mau membuat desahan lolos dari mulutku.

Junhong _hyung_ yang mendengar desahanku pun menyeringai senang. Ia menurunkan kepalanya dan menjilat lubangku, tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengocok penisku. Hal itu membuat desahanku makin kencang.

"Desahkan namaku, Jeon Jungkook. Dan aku akan memberikan kenikmatan padamu." Ujarnya sambil membuka celananya.

Aku menggigit bibirku sampai berdarah. Aku tidak mau mengeluarkan desahan menjijikkan itu lagi. Junhong _hyung_ menggesek-gesekkan penisnya ke lubangku, dan saat dia hampir memasukkannya, pintu kamar terbuka menampakkan Taehyung dengan mata merahnya yang terbakar emosi.

Taehyung seperti kerasukan. Dia menghajar Junhong _hyung_ dan Mingyu _hyung_ dengan membabi buta. Setelah itu Taehyung melepaskan ikatan di kedua tangan dan kakiku, lalu kembali menghajar Junhong _hyung_ yang sudah pingsan.

"Taehyung! Cukup! Kau bisa membunuhnya!" seruku yang sudah kembali berpakaian.

"Kenapa kau membelanya? Kau menikmatinya?! Hah?!" serunya menatapku dengan matanya yang merah menyala.

Sungguh, Taehyung sangat menakutkan saat itu sampai tanpa sadar setetes air mata meluncur dari sudut mataku. Melihat air mataku, ia pun melunak. Matanya yang memancarkan tatapan garang melembut dan kembali menjadi biru, seperti lautan yang menenangkan.

"Maafkan aku." Ujarnya sambil memelukku.

Aku hanya terdiam dalam pelukannya sampai ia melepaskan pelukannya. Ketika ia melepaskannya, aku segera menghajar perutnya.

"Kumaafkan." Ucapku sambil menjulurkan lidahku.

"Hey! Itu sakit!" seru Taehyung sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Salahmu sendiri berkata begitu. Kau membuatku nampak seperti omega murahan dan itu sangat menyakitiku."

"Kan aku sudah minta maaf." Rengeknya.

"Dan aku 'kan sudah memafkan~" jawabku santai sambil berjalan keluar ruangan. Di lorong aku melihat alfa-alfa yang menyerangku tadi bergeletakan dengan darah bercucuran.

"Iya juga sih. Hey, tunggu!" serunya mengejarku keluar ruangan.

"Kau tidak membunuh mereka 'kan?" tanyaku waswas.

"Er… sepertinya tidak?" ucap Taehyung ragu.

Aku menatapnya tajam dengan berkacak pinggang.

"A-Aku tidak tahu, aku hanya memukul atau menendang mereka sekali. Kalau mereka mati berarti mereka yang terlalu lemah. Bukan salahku." Ujar Taehyung cepat-cepat.

"Ck. Kalau mereka mati, kau bisa dipenjara bodoh! Aku tidak mau punya alfa seorang tahanan!" seruku.

Ia hanya nyengir sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Ia terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya bertanya, "Eh? Kau bilang apa? Kau menerimaku sebagai alfamu?"

"Jangan percaya diri dulu. Jika aku bilang, 'aku tidak mau punya alfa seorang tahanan' bukan berarti kau kuterima, itu hanya salah satu kriteria pasangan yang kumau." Ujarku menjelaskan.

"Tidak bisa, konteksnya tadi 'kan aku memukuli mereka."

"Terserah, pokoknya menurutku begitu!"

"Ih kok gitu?" tanyanya protes.

"Salahmu, telat menyelamatkanku. Kalau kau tadi datang saat aku memintamu, mungkin kau sudah kuterima."

"Ish, memangnya ini film apa? Langsung nongol saat kau minta? Ini saja seharusnya kau beruntung aku bisa menemukanmu sebelum—"

"Jangan katakan." Ujarku memotong perkataannya. "Aku tidak ingin mengingat kejadian tadi."

"Ba-baik."

Setelah itu hening pun menyelimuti perjalanan pulang kami. Tak tahan dengan keheningan yang menyelimuti kami, aku pun membuka suara.

"Tae." Panggilku.

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana caramu menemukanku tadi?" tanyaku.

"Sejak kau keluar dari rumah diam-diam, aku mengawasimu dari jendela apartemenku. Lalu aku mengikutimu—"

"Kau mengawasiku dan mengikutiku? Kau ini _stalker_ atau _maniac_ , atau psikopat, atau apa?" tanyaku. Taehyung hanya menatapku tajam. "Oke, maaf. Lanjut."

"Lalu aku kehilangan jejakmu di keramaian saat pertandingan dimulai, baumu juga bercampur dengan bau yang lainnya. Itu sangat menyiksa hidungku karena aku mencium berbagai macam bau di saat yang bersamaan, jadi aku memutuskan untuk berhenti mencarimu dan menonton pertandingannya."

"Kenapa kau malah menonton pertandingan sih?" tanyaku sweatdrop.

"Ya habisnya, mau apa lagi? Lagipula 'kan ada Hoseok yang bersamamu." Jawabnya.

"Kalau memang ada Hoseok _hyung_ membuatmu tenang karena yakin aku aman, kenapa kau mengikutiku segala?" tanyaku.

"Oh iya ya?"

"Dasar aneh." Gumamku.

"Ya pokoknya intinya begitu. Lalu saat kau minta tolong, aku merasa mendengar kau berteriak di kepalaku, jadi aku keluar dari keramaian itu dan mencari jejak baumu lagi. Dan aku pun menemukanmu~ Tamat~" jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Oh begitu…" gumamku dengan wajah datar.

Tanpa sadar, kami pun sampai di depan rumahku. Di depan rumahku, _eomma_ , _appa_ , dan Hoseok _hyung_ berdiri menungguku. Ketika melihatku, _eomma_ langsung menerjangku dan memlukku erat. _Appa_ dan Hoseok _hyung_ pun segera menghampiriku. Ketika Hoseok _hyung_ mendekat, Taehyung segera memukulnya. Aku pun segera melepaskan pelukan _eomma_ dan berlari melindungi Hoseok _hyung_.

"Taehyung! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Dia pantas mendapatkannya! Tidak bertanggung jawab sekali. Apa yang kau pikirkan mengajak Jungkook ke tempat seperti itu lalu meninggalkannya sendirian? Huh?!" amuk Taehyung yang sudah hendak memukul Hoseok _hyung_ lagi jika tidak kuhalangi.

"Iya, Jungkookie, ini memang salahku. Aku pantas mendapatkannya." Ujarnya sambil menunduk.

"Tapi Taehyung memukulmu keterlaluan sampai begini." Ujarku mendekati Hoseok _hyung_ untuk memeriksa luka-lukanya.

"Aku cuma memukulnya sekali." Ujar Taehyung sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

"Luka sebanyak itu tidak mungkin dihasilkan oleh satu pukulan. Lihat, lukanya berbeda tempat." Ujar Taehyung sambil menarikku menjauh dan menyentuh luka itu satu-satu hingga Hoseok _hyung_ merintih.

"Taehyung!" seruku sambil menarik tangannya dari Hoseok _hyung_.

"Tch. Di sentuh begitu saja merinti—AW!" pekik Taehyung ketika aku menyentuh bekas pukulan di tubuhnya.

"Di sentuh begitu saja memekik." Sindirku.

Ia hanya meringis.

"Benar juga, luka ini tidak mungkin karena satu pukulan saja, lalu siapa— _Appa_?" tanyaku pada _appa_ sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Maaf~ Habisnya dia tahu-tahu datang malam-malam, menanyakan apa Jungkook sudah pulang pada kami, padahal yang kami tahu Jungkook sedang **tidur** di kamar." Ujar _appa_ memberi penekanan pada kata tidur untuk menyindirku.

Aku cuma nyengir.

"Tentu saja membuat _appa_ menarik kesimpulan bahwa dia membawamu pergi, tapi kemudian kau hilang dan dia tidak tahu kau hilang ke mana, jadi _appa_ segera memukulnya." Lanjut _appa._

"Ck. _Appa_ , bagaimana kalau aku memang sudah pulang duluan?" tanyaku.

"Er… ya… em… yang penting kenyataannya nggak 'kan? Hehe…" ujar _appa_ sambil nyengir.

Aku pun menghela nafas dan menarik Hoseok _hyung_ masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Ayo _hyung_ , aku akan mengobati lukamu." Ujarku.

"Ti-tidak usah, ini salahku, aku pantas mendapatkannya." Tolaknya.

"Iya, memang _hyung_ bersalah, tapi _hyung_ sudah mendapatkan hukumannya jadi sudah impas. Ayo."

Aku pun menarik Hoseok _hyung_ , menyuruhnya duduk, dan mengobati lukanya. _Eomma_ mengobati luka Taehyung, _Appa_ menatap tajam ke arah Taehyung, dan Taehyung menatap Hoseok _hyung_ tajam.

"Sudah selesai." Ujarku.

"Terima kasih ya." Ucap Hoseok _hyung_ sambil tersenyum. "Aku pulang dulu ya."

Aku pun hanya mengangguk. Ketika Hoseok _hyung_ sudah keluar rumah, Taehyung segera mendekatiku.

"Obati aku juga!" Perintahnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Kan sudah, sama _eomma_." Ujarku meninggalkannya ke kamarku.

"Belum semuanya." Ujarnya mengejarku.

"Ya sudah, minta _eomma_ selesaikan semuanya."

"Mana bisa begitu, aku 'kan sudah menyelamatkanmu."

"Oh jadi itu tidak ikhlas?" tanyaku sambil berbalik dan melipat kedua tanganku di dada.

"Bu-bukan begitu, tapi 'kan dia yang tidak melindungimu sama sekali dan membuatmu terjebak dalam situasi seperti tadi saja kau obati, masa' aku nggak?" rengeknya.

"Ck. Ya sudah, mana yang belum diobati _eomma_?" tanyaku.

"Ini." Ujar Taehyung sambil menunjuk sudut bibirnya.

Aku pun berjalan mendekatinya, lalu mencium sudut bibirnya yang berdarah.

"Nah sudah." Ujarku sambil tersenyum berjalan masuk ke kamar.

Taehyung hanya diam, mulutnya menganga.

"Oh ya, terima kasih ya, btw." Ujarku sambil menutup pintu.

Tak lama kemudian Taehyung menggedor-gedor pintu kamarku, meminta ku keluar.

"Pulanglah, sudah malam. Besok pagi datanglah ke rumah. Aku akan memasak untukmu." Ujarku dari dalam kamar.

"Benarkah? Yey! Hore! Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok, sayang~!" teriaknya sambil berjalan turun.

Aku hanya geleng-geleng kepala membayangkan dia yang melompat-lompat di tangga lalu terpeleset dan jatuh. Lagian, turun tangga lompat-lompat. Dan apa pula itu 'sayang'? Memangnya aku sudah resmi menerimanya? Percaya diri sekali. Juga soal makan itu… Dia senang sekali, padahal dia tidak tahu masakanku seperti apa hahaha! Er… tapi kok aku jadi grogi ya kalau ingat mau masak buat dia? Dan kenapa aku takut makananku meracuninya? Ah _molla_! Ini hari yang melelahkan, aku mau tidur saja.

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: Nah, gimana? Jelek 'kan kalo Hyejin bikin NC? Makanya, nggak usah ada NC ya? Hehe… Oh iya, Hyejin mau minta maaf karena Junhong dan Mingyu jadi tokoh jahat di sini. Hyejin juga mau minta maaf karena update lama. Ini dikarenakan modem yang habis pulsanya. Oke Hyejin mau balas review dulu.

Balasan review:

VKookdaily: Belum bersatu, tapi udah lebih deket /ciee. Iya ini ada konlfik lagi hehe… Thx reviewnya ya.

Dila kim: Oalah wkwkwk. Baguslah kalau sesuai ekspektasi. Makasih ya pujiannya~ Iya, soalnya aku sukanya dia jadi seme jadi nggak lama-lama. Yup, dan di chap ini kesempatan dia makin besar~ sayangnya nggak bisa ditambahin fluff di chap ini soalnya lagi konflik. Belum, bentar lagi paling manja-manjanya. Itu dia udah main cium kok si Kookie, gandeng-gandeng pula. Iya hehe… Makasih reviewnya~

Emma: Iya, aku suka tae yang posesif soalnya. Iya, Kookie sudah mengampuni Taehyung~ oke deh~ Sudah dilanjut, thx reviewnya~

Nothing: Iya, aku juga suka Tae yang overprotective~ iya, mulai suka sama Taehyung, soalnya Tae baik banget sih sama dia, jadi lama-lama luluh juga. Udah nih, udah ada kekerasan(?) dan penculikan Jungkook(?), makasih idenya ya, sangat membantu. Oke, tenang aja, bakal kulanjut sampe END. Meski gak ASAP hehe… Makasih reviewnya.

Anivk: Makasih ya sudah menyukai ff aneh bin geje ini. Yup, udah memaafkan nih si Kookie, udah lanjut ya, thx reviewnya~

BunnyKookie: Thx udah suka chap MINE! Iya, aku juga suka posesif Tae. Yup, mulai membuka hati buat Tae~ Agresifnya ntar dulu ya, tapi ini udah ada nggandeng-nggandeng n nyiumnya kok~ wkwkwk. Sayangnya belum bisa dikabulkan di chap ini soalnya masih konflik, tapi ntar ada kok kisseu-kisseunya. Kalo NC gak janji. Takut jelek kayak chap ini. Makasih reviewnya ya btw~

Peachblue: Makasih~ iya noh wkwkwk. Di sini malah hampir dilahap dua alfa hehe… Tenang aja, Kookie semakin suka Tae kok gegara kejadian di chap ini. Well, tidak janji NC ada ya, soalnya takut jelek. Thx reviewnya anyway~

Ok, yang lain dibalas lewat PM ya~ See you~


	6. Bet

Jung Hyejin presents

.

.

.

I Hate Half-Dragon!

.

"AWW!" seruku ketika pisau yang seharusnya memotong bawang Bombay meleset mengiris tanganku. Tidak sampai terpotong tentu saja, tapi lukanya cukup dalam.

"Jungkookie, ada apa?" Tanya _eomma_ sambil berlari keluar dari kamar, menghampiriku masih dengan piyama merahnya.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok, ma." Ujarku sambil menyembunyikan tanganku yang masih meneteskan darah di balik punggungku.

 _Eomma_ mengernyit tidak percaya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari tahu yang terjadi, tapi sebelum _eomma_ sempat melihat apapun aku segera mendorongnya masuk dengan tangan kananku, yang tidak berdarah.

"Sudah, _eomma_ tidur saja lagi." Bujukku.

"Tidak, ini sudah siang. _Eomma_ harus memasak sarapan untukmu." Ujar _eomma_ sambil mendorongku ke samping.

"Lagipula kau ini kenapa—" ucapan _eomma_ terpotong ketika ia akhirnya melihat kondisi dapur yang sangat berantakan. "…sih…" lanjutnya dengan mulut menganga.

Aku hanya nyengir dan menunjukkan tampang tidak berdosa.

"JEON JUNGKOOK! Bukan kah _eomma_ sudah bilang? Kau DILARANG MENYENTUH DAPUR!" amuk _eomma_ sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Ta-tapi _eomma_ —"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi! Sini tanganmu! Pasti berdarah lagi 'kan?" Tanya _eomma_ sambil menarik tangan kiriku dengan kasar membuatku meringis karena perih. "Ck. Sudah kuduga. Tunggu sebentar _eomma_ ambilkan—"

TING TONG!

"Gawat! Taehyung sudah datang!" seruku.

"Taehyung?" Tanya _eomma_ bingung.

"Iya, aku—aku—akuberjanjimemasakuntuknyalalumemintanyadatanguntukmakanbersama." Ujarku cepat-cepat dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Apa? Bicara yang jelas."

"Aku—uh—jadi, sebagai ucapan terima kasih sudah menolongku kemarin, aku berjanji memasak untuknya lalu memintanya datang untuk makan bersama." Ujarku sambil mengigit bibirku, malu.

"Astaga, kenapa tidak bilang? Kalau bilang _eomma_ bisa bangun lebih pagi dan mengajarimu dulu."

Aku hanya nyengir.

TING TONG!

Taehyung menekan bel rumah lagi, membuat _appa_ bangun.

"Kalian ini, ada tamu kok pintunya tidak dibukakan." Ujarnya berjalan ke pintu depan sambil mengusap-usap mata.

"Ti-tidak! Jangan _appa/yeobo_ —" seruku dan _eomma_ sambil mengejar _appa_ ke depan.

Terlambat. _Appa_ sudah membukakan pintu.

"E-Eh Taehyung, hi~" sapaku dengan cengiran yang dipaksakan.

"Hai Jungkook. Selamat pagi Jeon _ahjussi_ dan _ahjumma_." Ucapnya memamerkan senyum rectangle-nya.

"Pagi Taehyung hehe, silakan duduk dulu, _ahjumma_ buatkan minum." Ujar _eomma_.

"Tidak usah repot-repot _ahjumma_." Jawab Taehyung.

"Tidak kok, appa juga biasanya minum kopi jam segini. Sekalian." Ujar _eomma_ sambil menarikku ke dapur.

"Baiklah kalau begitu _ahjumma_. Maaf merepotkan." Ujar Taehyung.

"Tidak kok, dan panggil saja _eomma_!" seru _eomma_ dari dapur.

"Jungkook, sekarang kau mandi dan rawat lukamu sendiri, _eomma_ akan membersihkan…" ujar _eomma_ sambil melihat sekeliling dapur sebelum menghela nafas berat. "…semua kekacauan ini." Lanjutnya.

"I-iya." Ujarku melesat ke kamar mandi.

~.~

Aku meringis saat air yang bercampur dengan sabun mengenai tangan kiriku yang teriris pisau. Uh, belum juga sembuh luka di pergelangan tangan dan kakiku, sekarang sudah bertambah luka baru. Dengan segera aku mengguyur tubuhku dengan air untuk menghilangkan sabun-sabun yang menyakitiku itu, lalu mengeringkan tubuhku dengan handuk dan berjalan keluar untuk berpakaian.

Aku membuka lemariku, mengambil seragamku, dan memakainya. Setelah semua rapih, aku berjalan ke dapur dan Taehyung sudah duduk manis di sana bersama _appa_ dan _eomma_ menghadap nasi goreng kimchi buatan _eomma_.

"Maaf lama." Ujarku sambil duduk di sebelah _eomma_.

"Tidak kok." Ujar Taehyung.

"Mari makan~" ujar _appa_ yang segera melahap nasi goreng kimchi tersebut dengan tidak sabaran.

"Mari makan~" jawab Taehyung dan _eomma_ sebelum mereka ikut memakan nasi goreng kimchi itu.

Aku menghela nafas, mengangguk, lalu makan dalam diam. Taehyung mengoceh ini dan itu membuat _appa_ dan _eomma_ tertawa tapi aku hanya diam. Entah kenapa aku merasa kesal.

"Terima kasih untuk makanannya~ enak sekali." Kata Taehyung sambil meletakkan sumpitnya dan tersenyum ke arahku yang entah kenapa membuatku semakin kesal.

Aku segera berhenti makan, dan berjalan keluar rumah.

" _Eomma_ , _appa_ , aku berangkat." Ujarku datar.

"Iya." Jawab _eomma_.

"Eh? Kok gitu? Tunggu!" ujar Taehyung sambil berlari kecil mengejarku.

"Kalau kau malu karena masakanmu kupuji bilang saja Jeon, tidak usah pakai acara lari meninggalkanku begitu~" goda Taehyung ketika ia sudah berhasil mensejajarkan langkahnya denganku.

"Itu bukan masakanku!" seruku kesal.

"Eh? Loh? Bukannya—"

"Itu masakan _eomma_! Aku tidak bisa masak! Kecewa 'kan kau sekarang? Sana pergi! Cari omega yang bisa memasak!" seruku sambil mendorongnya ke depan.

"E-eh? Siapa yang kecewa? Ya aku sedikit kecewa sih karena bukan kamu yang masak tapi—"

"Ya sudah pergi sana! Aku tahu aku memang mengecewakan." Ujarku lirih sambil menunduk menyembunyikan air mataku yang mengalir tanpa persetujuanku.

Aku segera mengusap air mataku dengan punggung tanganku sebelum ia melihatku menangis, lalu berlari melewatinya.

"Tunggu!" ujarnya sambil menggenggam tangan kiriku.

Ia menatap jariku yang terbalut perban, menarikku sehingga aku menghadapnya, lalu mengangkat wajahku yang masih menunduk.

"Aku tidak peduli kau bisa memasak atau tidak. Kau tetap Jeon Jungkook yang kucintai." Ujarnya.

"Tapi kau kecewa 'kan?!" seruku sambil menarik tanganku, dan berjalan dengan cepat.

"Tunggu dulu, dengarkan aku sampai selesai, Jeon!" serunya sambil menarikku lagi. "Memang aku kecewa. Tapi aku bukan kecewa karena kau tidak bisa memasak, aku kecewa karena aku tidak memakan masakan buatanmu."

"Sama saja, apa bedanya?" seruku sambil menyentakkan tangannya.

"Jeon. Bukan 'kah sudah kukatakan untuk dengarkan dulu?" ujarnya sambil menatapku tajam.

"Aku tidak peduli seperti apa masakanmu, aku hanya ingin makan masakan buatanmu. Karena sebenarnya yang ku inginkan bukan masakanmu, tapi perasaanmu yang kau tuangkan saat kau memasaknya." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

Aku pun merona mendengar penjelasannya.

"La-lalu kalau makananku meracunimu bagaimana?"

"Tidak akan, masakan yang dibuat dengan cinta tidak akan meracuni siapapun." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Me-memangnya siapa bilang aku akan memasak dengan perasaan apalagi cinta? Percaya diri sekali." Ujarku sambil tersenyum sinis, meski tanpa bisa dipungkiri pipiku merona mendengar perkataannya.

"Ini buktinya." Ujar Taehyung sambil mengangkat tanganku dan mengecup jariku yang terbalut perban, membuat pipiku semakin memerah. "Hanya cinta yang membuat seseorang merelakan dirinya terluka."

Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Dengan segera aku menarik tanganku yang masih di genggamannya dan berjalan sambil menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahku yang sudah memerah sampai ke telinga.

Taehyung terkikik, kemudian mengejarku dan menggandeng tanganku. Kali ini aku membiarkannya menggandeng tanganku.

~.~

Sejak kejadian tadi pagi Taehyung jadi semakin menempel padaku. Ya, biasanya memang dimana ada aku, ada Taehyung, tapi kali ini lebih parah. Dia menggandengku, merangkulku, memelukku dengan seenaknya sendiri. Bahkan dia mengikutiku ke toilet.

"Kau mau apa? Aku mau ke toilet." Ujarku dengan wajah datar sebelum masuk ke toilet.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku 'kan juga laki-laki. Jadi tidak masalah kalau aku ikut masuk." Ujarnya tanpa dosa.

"Kau bodoh ya? Sekolah ini didominasi oleh separuh naga, yang berarti peraturan dan fasilitasnya juga menyesuaikan para separuh naga. Itu berarti, seharusnya kau menggunakan kamar mandi untuk alfa laki-laki yang ada di sebelah kamar mandi ini!" seruku kesal.

"Hehehe, iya iya sayang, aku 'kan hanya bercanda." Ujarnya yang kuhadiahi dengan tonjokkan di perut.

"Jangan panggil aku sayang!" seruku sambil melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi, meninggalkannya yang meringis memegangi perutnya.

Sebenarnya aku masuk ke kamar mandi hanya alasan saja, supaya bisa kabur darinya. Benar saja, setelah berpura-pura 'melakukan bisnis' di kamar mandi, aku keluar dan tidak mendapatinya di sekelilingku. Aku segera berlari sebelum dia menemukanku, tapi sialnya aku menubruk seseorang.

BRUK!

"Ma-maafkan aku." Seruku sambil membantu memunguti kertas-kertas milik orang itu yang terjatuh.

Tanpa sengaja aku membaca salah satu kertas itu dan di situ tertulis, 'Jung Hoseok, selamat. Permintaan anda untuk melakukan pertukaran pelajar di Hiryuu Academy, Tokyo diterima.'

Mataku membola membaca kertas itu. Aku segera menengadahkan wajahku dan betapa terkejutnya aku ketika orang yang kutabrak itu Hoseok _hyung_. Aku terkejut karena itu berarti…

" _Hyung_ , kau akan ke Jepang?" tanyaku.

"E-eh Jungkook? Haha, aku tidak menduga akan bertemu denganmu di sini. Er, iya aku diterima di sana."

"Kapan kau akan berangkat?"

"Er… besok?" ucapnya lirih.

"BESOK? Kau akan pergi ke Jepang besok dan kau tidak memberitahuku?" tanyaku dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Me-memangnya apa urusannya denganmu?" Tanya Hoseok _hyung_ sambil merebut kertas yang ada di tanganku dan pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku hanya menatap punggungnya yang menjauh. Kenapa? Kenapa Hoseok _hyung_ seperti itu? Tiba-tiba aku mencium bau mint Taehyung. Ah benar juga, pasti dia lagi.

"Jadi, apa lagi yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku.

"Tidak ada." Ujarnya santai.

"Jangan berbohong!" seruku sambil berbalik menghadapnya.

"Aku tidak berbohong. Aku baru saja sampai, mana mungkin aku melakukan sesuatu padanya. Omong-omong aku senang kau mengenali bauku begitu saja." Ujarnya sambil nyengir.

"Kalau kau tidak berbohong kenapa—"

"Aku tidak perlu melakukan apapun, sudah pasti dia akan mundur." Jawabnya santai.

"Mundur? Apanya? Kau bicara apa sih? Aku tidak mengerti!"

"Tugas dan kebanggaan seorang alfa adalah untuk melindungi omeganya. Maka dari itu dia menjauh darimu. Dia merasa sudah tidak punya muka di depanmu karena kau hampir saja celaka karenanya, dan ia juga tidak berhasil menemukanmu." Jelas Taehyung panjang lebar.

"Kenapa harus begitu? Aku tidak marah padanya." Ujarku.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengerti apapun soal alfa ya? Aku jadi ragu kau tahu tidak tentang dirimu sendiri-omega special." Ujarnya.

"Aku memang tidak tahu! Jelaskan padaku semuanya!" perintahku.

"Semuanya? Terlalu banyak yang harus kau tahu, sayang. Bagaimana jika kujelaskan dengan praktek saja?" goda Taehyung sambil berjalan memojokkanku.

"Dalam mimpimu!" seruku sambil mendorongnya menjauh.

"Sudah sering." Jawabnya santai.

"Hah?" tanyaku tidak paham.

"Kalau hanya dalam mimpiku sudah sering." Ujarnya menyeringai.

"Apa sih? Aku tidak mengerti—astaga kau mesum sekali!" seruku setelah mengerti maksud dari perkataanya.

"Bukan kah itu wajar? Hehe~ salahmu sendiri terlalu sexy. Apalagi kemarin aku melihatmu full-naked—AW!" ujarnya terpotong karena aku meninjunya (lagi).

Aku berjalan meninggalkannya dengan wajah yang memerah. Bodoh. Kenapa dia mengatakan hal se-vulgar itu dengan santai?

~.~

Setelah itu aku terus mendiamkannya, bukannya kesal. Iya sih kesal, sedikit. Tapi sebagian besar karena aku malu. Kenapa aku malu? Aku juga tidak mengerti. Ia mencoba mengajakku ngobrol ini-itu tapi tidak ada satupun yang kutanggapi. Ia meminta maaf dan aku hanya menjawab dengan anggukan. Akhirnya, dia merengek sepanjang perjalanan pulang.

"Jungkook, maafkan aku~ Jungkook~" ujarnya sambil menekan-nekan bahuku dengan telunjuknya. "Jungkook~ Kookie~ Jungkookie~"

"Ish, iya, iya! Tadi 'kan aku sudah mengangguk, berarti aku sudah memaafkanmu!" seruku sambil menepis tangannya.

"Tapi kau diam saja."

"Memangnya aku harus bilang apa?"

"Ya apa saja, pokoknya jangan diam." Jawabnya.

"Iya, iya aku nggak akan diam saja." Jawabku sekenanya.

Ia nyengir senang kemudian mulai menggandeng tanganku lagi. Aku membiarkannya saja, malas berdebat dengannya.

Aku menyipitkan mataku ketika aku merasa melihat _eomma_ berdiri di depan apartemen Taehyung.

"Ah kalian datang juga~" kata _eomma_ sambil melirik tangan kami yang bertautan. Dengan segera aku melepaskan tanganku.

"Ada apa _eomma_?" tanyaku

"Ini, _eomma_ ada kupon makan di The Beastro. Kookie kau temani Taehyung makan ya nanti malam." Jawab _eomma_ sambil memberikan kuponnya pada Taehyung.

"Eh? Kenapa begitu?" tanyaku tidak terima.

"Kencan! Sebagai ganti kau tidak bisa memasak untuk Taehyung." Jawab _eomma_ santai. "Taehyung, kau tidak ada acara kan malam ini?"

"Tidak _ahju_ — _eomma_."

"Bagus. Kalau begitu nanti malam Jungkook menunggu di rumah." Kata _eomma_ sambil menarikku pulang

"Hey! Apa-apaan itu? _Eomma_! Hey!"

~.~

Dan… di sinilah aku, berdiri diam seperti mannequin. _Eomma_ menyuruhku mencoba pakaian ini, dan itu.

"Jeon Jungkook, apa kau benar-benar tidak punya pakaian lain selain hitam dan atau putih?" Tanya _eomma_ masih mengobrak-abrik lemariku.

"Ada. Merah." Jawabku sekenanya.

"Mana sini?" pinta _eomma_.

Aku pun mengambil _ripped knitted sweater_ merah-hitam ku* dan memberikannya pada _eomma_.

"Nah! Ini baru bagus. Sexy. Pakai." Ujar eomma melemparkan _sweater_ itu padaku. "Hm… _see-through_ memang yang terbaik."

TING TONG!

"Dan tepat waktu! Cepat turun, jangan membuat Taehyung menunggu." Ujar _eomma_ mendorongku keluar kamar.

"Iya-iya, tidak usah mendorongku." Sahutku sambil berjalan turun.

Saat aku membuka pintu, aku mendapati Taehyung menatapku dengan tatapan tidak senang.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku datar.

"Ganti bajumu." Jawabnya dingin.

"Kenapa? Aku suka _see-through_."

"Aku juga suka kalau kau memakai itu, kau sexy. Tapi tidak di tempat umum. Hanya aku yang boleh melihatnya."

"Ck. Menyebalkan. Tidak mau. Lagipula ini pilihan _eomma_." Tolakku.

"Jeon Jungkook." Ujarnya sambil menatapku tajam.

"Hah~ iya iya." Jawabku berjalan kembali ke kamar. Dia tidak menatapku dengan mata merahnya, tapi entah kenapa aku menurut padanya. Kalau tidak salah memang seorang omega akan tunduk pada alfanya. Tapi dia 'kan bukan alfaku. Ck.

Akhirnya aku mengganti sweaterku dengan kaos lengan panjang putih, berkerah agak lebar dan memliki resleting di sebelah kiri bawah**. Saat aku muncul, Taehyung menatapku dengan wajah bodohnya, melamun.

"Apa lagi yang salah, tuan Alfa Superior Kim Taehyung?"

"Tidak, aku hanya berfikir, apa Tuhan tidak salah menciptakanmu? Sepertinya Tuhan lupa memberikan kekurangan padamu." Ujarnya masih dengan tampang bodohnya.

"Alay!" seruku sambil menepuk kepalanya agak keras.

"Hehe, habis kau manis sekali~" ujarnya sambil nyengir. Dan aku pun hanya merona.

~.~

The Baestro memiliki tiga lantai, dan _roof top patio_. Taehyung segera menarikku ke _roof top_. Sesampainya di _roof top_ , dia tidak segera duduk, tapi berjalan ke pinggir pagar, matanya berbinar-binar seperti anak kecil.

"Wah lihat, di sana ada rasi bintang Orion!" serunya sambil menunjuk salah satu rasi bintang. "Wah, kita bisa melihat Seoul di malam hari dari sini. Indahnya~"

"Ck. Norak sekali sih. Memangnya di Daegu tidak ada yang seperti ini?" ledekku.

"Daegu?" tanyanya. Seketika matanya menggelap. "Aku tidak tahu." Jawabnya lirih.

"Hey, hey, aku hanya bercanda. Jangan dipikirkan." Ucapku merasa bersalah.

Dia tetap diam, matanya menerawang.

"Jangan melamun malam-malam. Ayo duduk." Ujarku menggandengnya ke salah satu kursi dan duduk di situ.

Dia hanya menurut dan tetap diam. Tidak kuat dengan suasana hening dan aura suram ini, aku pun memanggil pelayan untuk memesan makanan.

"Aku pesan _Kale and Ricotta Salad, Salmon Rillettes, Fried Brie Wheel, Fried Chicken Platter, 24 Hour Hangar Steak, Buffalo Mac and Cheese, Chimichurri Fries, Olive Oil Cake, Peach Ice Cream,_ dan _The Pretty Pink_."

"Maaf tuan, tapi apa anda yakin akan memesan _The Pretty Pink_? Karena di dalamnya mengandung—"

"Vodka. Ya aku tahu, aku bisa baca." Jawabku.

"Ah maaf tuan, bukan bermaksud begitu."

"Tidak boleh. Coret minumannya, ganti dengan _Lemon Squash_." Ujar Taehyung.

Aku mau membuka mulutku untuk protes tapi tidak ingin membuat aura yang sudah suram ini semakin suram, aku pun menurut.

"Aku pesan _Charred Squid Salad, The Pork and Corn Succotash, Roast Chicken, Mashed Potatoes, Good Thymes,_ dan _Milk and Cookies_." Ujarnya sambil melirikku menyeringai.

Oh, mesumnya udah balik?

"Baik, saya ulangi pesanannya; satu _Kale and Ricotta Salad_ , satu _Salmon_ _Rillettes_ , satu _Fried Brie Wheel,_ satu _Fried Chicken Platter,_ satu _24 Hour Hangar Steak,_ satu _Buffalo Mac and Cheese,_ satu _Chimichurri Fries,_ satu _Olive Oil Cake_ , satu _Peach Ice Cream_ , satu _Lemon Squash_ , satu _Charred Squid Salad_ , satu _The Pork and Corn Succotash,_ satu _Roast Chicken,_ satu _Mashed Potatoes_ , satu _Good Thymes_ , dan satu _Cookies and Milk_."

"Yup~" jawab Taehyung riang.

Anak ini labil sekali -.-'

"Baik, mohon tunggu sebentar." Ujar pelayan itu, kemudian berjalan pergi.

"Kau curang." Ujarku.

"Apanya?" tanyanya bingung.

"Kau boleh pesan _Good_ _Thymes_ , tapi aku tidak boleh pesan _The Pretty Pink_." Sungutku.

"Hey, di _Good Thymes_ hanya ada wine, di _Pretty Pink_ ada vodka. Jelas saja tidak boleh. Selain itu daun thyme bagus untuk kesehatan. Wine juga." Jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku boleh pesan _Good Thymes_?" tanyaku.

"Tidak. Anak kecil tidak boleh minum minuman yang mengandung alcohol." Jawab Taehyung.

"Menyebalkan! Kita seumuran tahu! Lagipula masakan seperti ini pasti juga dicampuri wine."

"Wah kau tahu, tapi kok nggak bisa masak?" godanya.

"Kau menghinaku?!" seruku sambil berdiri, membuat semua orang menatap ke arahku. Aku berdeham untuk menghilangkan rasa maluku, lalu kembali duduk.

"Pft… hahaha!" tawanya.

"Ck. Diamlah."

"Hahaha iya iya. Omong-omong, kau pesan sebanyak itu, apa habis?" tanyanya.

"Apa? Kau mau mengataiku hamil juga seperti Jimin? Dia selalu menanyakan itu setiap kali aku memesan makanan." Gerutuku.

"Tidak, aku hanya heran, ternyata porsi makanmu banyak juga. Kita kan belum pernah kencan seperti ini dan kau selalu membawa bekal _eomma_ -mu jadi aku tidak tahu makanmu sebanyak ini." Ujarnya.

"Kenapa? Kau malu makanku banyak?"

"Tidak. Aku 'kan sudah bilang aku hanya heran. Aku tidak peduli makanmu banyak atau sedikit. Kau tetap—"

"Jeon Jungkook yang kucintai. Ya, ya, ya, aku sudah hafal dengan kalimatmu itu." Ucapku memotong kalimatnya. Ia hanya nyengir.

"Kau ini tidak peduli apapun tetap mencintaiku ya?"

"Yup."

"Lalu seaindainya kemarin kau tidak datang dan aku hamil anak mereka, kau tetap mencintaiku?" tanyaku sambil menggigit bibirku mengingat kejadian kemarin.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi." Jawab Taehyung dengan kilatan emosi di matanya.

"Aku 'kan berkata seandainya. Sudah jawab saja!" ujarku lagi. Menahan air mataku yang hampir jatuh, membayangkan jika Taehyung tidak datang.

Taehyung menghapus air mata yang menggantung di sudut mataku dan tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, apapun yang terjadi aku tetap mencintaimu."

"Kau gila." Komentarku.

Ia hanya nyengir, yang mau tidak mau juga membuatku tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kuberi kau 24 jam. Jika dalam 24 jam kau bisa membuatku mengatakan, 'aku senang sekali', maka aku akan menerimamu menjadi pasanganku." Ucapku sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya dengan mata yang berbinar. Aku mengangguk. "Tenang saja, aku akan mengajakmu ke tempat yang indah besok, dan kau akan mengatakan itu."

"Kita lihat saja nanti~"

"Oke. Oh iya, tempatnya sepi jadi kau boleh pakai baju yang tadi." Ujarnya sambil menyeringai.

"Dasar mesum!" seruku sambil melempari wajahnya dengan garpu.

~TBC~

* * *

A/N: Huah, lelah sekali. Ini chapter terpanjang di sini. Maaf atas minimnya deskripsi dan banyaknya dialog. Aku sudah berusaha, tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kutulis untuk membuat deskripsinya lebih banyak dan percakapannya lebih sedikit.

* * *

Note:

*Baju Jungkook di War of Hormone

**Baju Jungkook di Haruman

* * *

Nah saatnya balas review:

emma: Iya noh Kookie mah gitu. Hehe liat ntar ya wkwkwk. Yup, aku juga suka Taehyung yang rada oon wkwkwk. Thx reviewnya ya~

VKookdaily: Kapan ya? Chap depan mungkin. Iya pindah haluan ke Taehyung, ditambah lagi Hoseoknya ke luar negri hehe. Sudah dilanjut nih, makin manis nggak? Amiin. Muucih ya.

dila kim: Iya dia udah mulai suka, cuman belum ngerasa aja wkwkwk. Iya sih, aku juga nggak rela, tapi demi jalannya cerita. Ini udah mau nerima kok~ Ok, thanks reviewnya~

Guest: ucul? Ucul apaan ya? Wkwkwk. Thx reviewnya~

BunnyKookie: Masa' sih? Aku ngerasa itu sucks bgt. Iya, aku sebenarnya juga nggak rela, tapi demi jalannya cerita. Iya ya, aku kejem bgt sama Hoseok. Hiks… maafkan aku hyung. Nggak kasihan, si Tae mah banyak dapet plus plus kemaren. Kookienya belum sadar kalau dia suka jadi belum terima Taehyung. Oke, makasih ya reviewnya~

Last but not least, review ne?


	7. I Do Love You Too

Aku berdiri di balkon kamarku

Menatap sebuah persegi bertirai biru

Berharap dapat melihatmu membuka tirai itu

Kemudian melihatmu berjalan ke rumahku

.

Aku menunggu,

Tapi tirai itu tidak pernah terbuka.

Aku terus menunggu,

Tapi kau tak pernah datang.

.

Kau tak pernah datang untuk menepati janjimu padaku

* * *

Jung Hyejin presents

.

.

.

I Hate Half-Dragon!

.

Aku makan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun dan berjalan keluar rumah tanpa memberi salam kepada orang tuaku. Sesampainya di sekolah aku tetap diam. Tidak mengacuhkan ocehan Jimin padaku. Ternyata memang benar aku tidak seharusnya membiarkan diriku larut terlalu dalam pada hal-hal separuh naga ini. Seharusnya aku tetap membenci separuh naga. Seharusnya aku tetap membenci Kim Taehyung.

~.~

Hari itu aku sangat bersemangat, karena hal menggelikan yang bernama cinta. Ya, aku jatuh cinta pada Kim Taehyung, alfa superior dengan segala tingkah tidak terduganya yang dapat melelehkan es di hatiku. Saat aku bangun di pagi hari, aku segera berlari ke balkon rumahku untuk menatap jendela kamar apartemen Taehyung. Berharap aku dapat melihat wajahnya ketika terbangun di pagi hari saat ia membuka tirai jendela kamarnya. Tetapi jendela kamar itu tidak pernah terbuka.

Menyerah, aku pun berjalan ke kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarku. Aku menyenandungkan beberapa lagu sambil membiarkan air shower membasahi tubuhku. Mood-ku benar-benar sangat baik. Seusai mandi, aku berjalan ke lemari, memakai baju yang ia sarankan untuk kupakai, _knitted ripped sweater_ berwarna merah dan hitam. Kemudian aku kembali berlari ke balkon kamarku, untuk melihatnya berjalan ke rumahku. Tetapi jangankan berjalan ke rumahku, tirai kamarnya saja masih tertutup. Mungkin ia masih tertidur, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menunggu. Aku menunggu dan tetap menunggu, tapi tirai itu masih tertutup. Hingga matahari kembali ke peraduannya, ia tak pernah datang. Ia tidak pernah datang untuk menepati janjinya padaku. Aku tidak pernah merasa senang sekali. Sebaliknya, aku sangat kecewa.

~.~

Sejak hari itu aku kembali menjadi seorang Jeon Jungkook yang membenci separuh naga. Bahkan lebih dingin dari Jeon Jungkook yang itu. Aku tidak pernah berbicara dengan siapapun, aku hanya diam mengunci diri di kamar. Aku hanya keluar untuk mengambil makan, mengangguk dan menggeleng ketika ditanya. Aku juga merubah penampilanku sedikit. Aku mewarnai rambutku sewarna _wine red_ , dan memasang _piercing_ hitam di telinga kiriku. Aku tidak pernah memakai jasku saat ke sekolah, aku hanya menyampirkannya di bahuku dan membiarkan kemejaku keluar. Tentu saja para guru menegurku, tapi aku tidak peduli. Dan sekarang mereka sudah lelah menegurku. Hal yang menyebalkan adalah, penampilanku saat ini justru semakin membuatku menjadi pusat perhatian para alfa. Kukira dengan berpenampilan tidak feminine begini mereka tidak akan berminat denganku, tapi nyatanya tidak.

Tenang saja, mereka tidak akan bisa macam-macam denganku. Aku bukan Jeon Jungkook omega lemah saat itu. Ketika aku tidak menemukan Taehyung di sekolah dan di apartemennya, aku memutuskan untuk melupakan Taehyung, dan membuat diriku menjadi lebih kuat. Karena secara psikologis, ketika kau memiliki seseorang yang kau percaya dapat melindungimu, kau menjadi lebih lemah. Selain itu, saat itu aku masih seorang omega baru yang awam dengan semua ini.

Aku mencari informasi mengenai omega spesial dan apa yang membuat mereka spesial. Kebanyakan isinya membuatku muak; yaitu fakta mereka spesial karena mereka sangat hebat di ranjang, menjadi sangat agresif ketika memasuki _heat_ _season_ mereka, dan 'tahan lama'. Hueks. Menjijikan sekali. Tapi aku menemukan beberapa informasi lain bahwa omega spesial bisa mengendalikan nafsu mereka dan menahan rangsangan dari aroma para alfa jika tidak sedang dalam _heat_ _season_. Mereka juga bisa menjadi lebih kuat dari beberapa alfa. Dan itu semua hanya memerlukan latihan. Maka akupun melatih diriku. Ketika aku mengunci diriku di kamar aku tidak diam menangisi kepergian Kim Taehyung, _hell_ , yang benar saja, itu menjijikkan. Aku melatih tubuhku dengan alat gym yang ada di ruangan khusus di dalam kamarku, aku juga berlatih taekwondo dan hapkido sendiri menggunakan _slug_ _buddy_ yang ada di ruangan itu juga. Hanya satu kekurangan omega spesial, sekuat apapun mereka, mereka akan takluk pada Alfa Superior dan tak ada cara untuk menolaknya. _Shit_. Ya tapi sepertinya sih, aku tidak akan bertemu dengan Kim Taehyung lagi. Untuk selamanya.

~.~

"Jungkook." Panggil Jimin, tapi kuabaikan.

Jimin menghela nafas berat.

"Oke, ini terakhir kalinya aku akan berbicara denganmu, karena, _well_ , aku lelah juga kau abaikan. Jadi, dengar baik-baik. Aku mendapat informasi bahwa sehari sebelum Taehyung menghilang, tepatnya setelah mengantarkanmu pulang malam itu, Taehyung dibawa pergi oleh beberapa orang, mereka semua berambut abu-abu, tetapi hanya satu orang, yang diperkirakan baru berkepala tiga, yang memiliki warna mata sebiru Sapphire dan rambut keperakan."

"Maksudmu? Dia diculik begitu? Menggelikan. Dia 'kan alfa superior, dia bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri." Kalimat pertama yang kuucapkan setelah hari itu. Wow. Ternyata Kim Taehyung masih mempenagruhiku. _Shit_.

"Aku juga kurang paham. Tapi kenapa tidak bisa? Mereka semua berambut abu-abu. Bukan 'kah artinya mereka semua itu alfa superior?" Tanya Jimin balik.

"Kau bodoh ya? Hanya ada satu garis keturunan dalam silsilah alfa superior. Tidak mungkin mereka semua alfa superior, karena alfa superior adalah pemimpin dari semua naga. Tidak mungkin ada dua pemimpin." Jelasku.

"Ya aku 'kan bukan alfa, maaf saja jika aku tidak tahu. Tapi kuingatkan satu hal, cari dia atau kau akan menyesal. Karena dari sepengamatanku Taehyung sangat mencintaimu."

"Jika dia mencintaiku, kenapa dia meninggalkanku?" tanyaku dengan emosi.

"Kau tidak akan mendapatkan jawabannya jika kau tidak mencarinya dan bertanya langsung padanya." Jawab Jimin sambil berjalan meninggalkanku.

~.~

Akhirnya aku pun memutuskan untuk mencari Taehyung. Tapi sebelumnya aku mencari tahu tentang alfa superior. Ternyata alfa superior tinggal di sebuah desa tersendiri dan tersembunyi. Akses menuju desa mereka adalah sebuah tombol yang merupakan susunan tiga buah setengah mata anak panah yang hampir membentuk segitiga. Tombol itu bisa menonjol, bisa seperti ukiran, bisa datar, dan berpindah-pindah, sehingga sulit untuk menemukannya. Di desa itu semua separuh naga, baik omega sekalipun, memiliki rambut berwarna abu-abu tidak berkilauan dan cenderung lebih gelap, dan matanya tidak berwarna biru. Hal itu disebabkan karena mereka semua memiliki darah seorang alfa superior. Namun, alfa superior yang memiliki kemampuan seperti alfa superior pendahulu tetap hanya satu keturunan saja, dan mereka tinggal di rumah paling besar di desa itu. Aku sedikit kurang paham, tetapi intinya, yang kupahami, adalah; berapa banyakpun anak dari alfa superior, tetap hanya satu yang akan jadi penerusnya. Jadi, berapa banyak pun anak yang dimiliki _appa_ Taehyung, semua adik dan kakak Taehyung tetap alfa/omega biasa yang memiliki rambut berwarna abu-abu dan tidak bermata biru karena Taehyung saja lah yang merupakan penerus alfa superior.

Aku memutuskan untuk mencari Taehyung di Daegu, karena dia bilang dia berasal dari sana. Tidak lupa aku mencari informasi tentang alamat rumah Taehyung pada _seonsaengnim_ , dan _seonsaengnim_ juga mengatakan bahwa Taehyung memang sudah pindah sekolah. Tetapi _seonsaengnim_ tidak tahu ke mana Taehyung pindah.

Aku sedikit terkejut ketika aku sampai di alamat rumah Taehyung, karena alamat itu merujuk pada _Donghwasa_ _Temple_. Di tempat sebesar ini bagaimana aku akan menemukan tiga buah setengah mata anak panah yang tersusun menyerupai segitiga? Terlebih lagi, pintu-pintu dan bangunan di sini memiliki banyak ukiran yang terbentuk dari garis-garis lurus. Jika garis-garisnya melingkar, masih mudah untuk menemukannya, karena akan mencurigakan jika ada tiga buah setengah mata anak panah yang tersusun menyerupai segitiga di antara motif yang terbentuk dari lingkaran, tapi masalahnya motif-motif di sini terbuat dari garis lurus.

Menghela nafas, aku pun mulai mencari tanda aneh itu, setelah membayar tiket masuk tentunya. Ini tempat wisata, mana mungkin gratis. Kebanyakan pengunjung akan munuju patung Buddha dan/ _Taeungjon_ _Hall_ , membuatku mengeliminasi tempat itu dengan seketika. Karena tidak mungkin 'kan tempat persembunyian diletakkan di tempat yang ramai pengunjung? Terbersit ide untuk menyusuri jalan setapak di dekat _Donghwasa_ _Temple_ , tapi saat melewati _Flagpole_ _Supports_ _of_ _Donghwasa_ kakiku terhenti. Mataku menatap kedua tiang besar itu dengan curiga. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mendekati tiang itu dan menelisik lebih lanjut. Tanganku meraba bagian bawah tiang itu dan aku pun menemukan symbol itu. Aku menekannya dan sekelilingku pun berubah.

Aku berdiri di tengah sebuah jalan besar yang terbuat dari aspal. Di kiri dan kanan jalan ada pagar rantai pendek, di belakang pagar ada pohon-pohon ginko yang sedang berguguran. Aku menyusuri jalan itu dan sampai di sebuah pasar tradisional. Aku terperangah melihat semua orang di sini memiliki rambut berwarna abu-abu. Aku kira informasi itu tidak benar. Wow keren sekali.

"Hey kau! Berhenti di sana!" seru seorang penjaga, mungkin?, yang memakai jubah putih dan menodongkan panah padaku.

Ah benar, kenapa aku bodoh sekali? Mereka semua berambut abu-abu sementara rambutku berwarna merah. Jelas mencurigakan.

"Kau siapa? Apa maumu?" tanyanya sambil berjalan mendekat dengan tetap mengarahkan panahnya ke arahku.

"Aku… er… tersesat?"

"Tersesat?" Tanya penjaga itu sambil menurunkan busurnya.

"Iya, aku sedang berjalan-jalan lalu menekan sesuatu dan tahu-tahu aku ada di sini. Hehe." Ujarku sambil nyengir tanpa dosa.

Penjaga itu memerah melihat tingkahku, yup, aku juga mempelajari bahwa seorang omega spesial dapat membuat semua alfa tertarik padanya dengan bertingkah polos dan dengan mengeluarkan hormone yang nantinya akan memproduksi aroma omega yang memabukkan para alfa. Jadi, aku sedang mencobanya sekarang haha.

"O-oh, ka-kalau begitu akan kutunjukkan jalan keluarnya." Ujarnya gugup. "Mari ikuti saya."

"Baiklah~" jawabku riang.

~.~

"Jadi, sebenarnya sekarang aku di mana?" tanyaku sok polos sambil memiringkan kepalaku menghadapnya.

"K-kau sedang berada di Desa Alfa Superior." Jawabnya semakin salah tingkah saat aku mendekatkan wajahku.

"Eoh? Apa itu?" tanyaku lagi, sambil dengan sengaja mendekatkan badanku padanya sehingga bahu kami bersentuhan.

"A-Anda terlalu dekat." Jawab penjaga itu.

"E-eh maaf, habis, kalau jarak jauh aku nggak bisa menang." Jawabku.

"Eh?" tanyanya bingung.

Sebelum sempat dia menengok ke arahku, aku sudah membanting badannya hingga ia pingsan.

"Kalau jarak jauh, kau punya panah, aku nggak akan menang. Kalau jarak dekat, nah itu kesempatanku. Hahaha!" ujarku bermonolog, meninggalkan alfa malang itu dan kembali ke keramaian.

Beruntung aku mengenakan jaket yang memiliki tudung, jadi bisa menyembunyikan rambutku. Aku pun menutupi rambutku dengan tudung dan berjalan melewati pasar. Setelah pasar, terdapat beberapa rumah sederhana. Aku terus berjalan dan aku menemukan… Kim Taehyung sedang tertidur di paha seorang omega perempuan spesial berambut abu-abu.

Ah jadi ini penyebabnya, dia lelah padaku dan mencari omega spesial lain yang masih memiliki darah alfa superior. Ck. Rugi aku mengejarnya sampai ke sini. Kim Taehyung sialan.

Kesal, aku pun meninggalkan tempat itu sambil menendang kerikil. Kerikil yang kutendang mengenai seorang alfa yang berpenampilan cukup sangar.

"Siapa yang melemparkan batu padaku?" tanyanya geram.

"Aku." Jawabku berani. Kebetulan, aku sedang mencari pelampiasan emosi.

"Kau mencari perhatian dariku, eh? Omega manis?" tanyanya.

"Hahaha, maaf saja ya, aku tidak tertarik pada alfa murahan sepertimu." Jawabku sombong.

"Apa katamu? Alfa murahan? Kita lihat siapa yang murahan di sini bocah." Ujarnya sambil berjalan ke arahku.

Ketika dia mendekat, aku segera memelintir tangannya lalu menendang perutnya. Kemudian aku menghempaskannya ke tanah.

"Heh, hanya segitu kemapuanmu?" tanyaku ketika melihat ia sudah kesulitan berdiri.

"Kurang ajar!" katanya lagi sambil melayangkan tinju padaku yang dapat kuhindari dengan mudah.

Aku baru mau membalas tinjunya ketika tanganku dicekal seseorang. Aku pikir dia adalah teman alfa murahan ini, jadi aku berniat untuk membantingnya, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku menoleh dan ternyata orang yang memegangi tanganku adalah Taehyung.

"Jangan mengotori tanganmu untuk alfa sepertinya." Ujarnya menurunkan tanganku, tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Lepaskan aku!" seruku sambil berusaha melepaskan genggamannya tapi tidak bisa. Sialan. Dia alfa superior, aku tidak bisa apa-apa.

"Kau! Pergi dari sini! Jangan pernah menyentuhnya!" titah Taehyung pada alfa itu, mengabaikan permintaanku.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Tuan Muda." Ujarnya patuh. Ia pun mengangguk sebelum berjalan pergi.

"Kenapa ribut sekali?" ujar seorang alfa berambut keperakan, bermata sebiru Sapphire, berjubah putih.

" _A-abeoji_." Ujar Taehyung sedikit terkejut.

"Taehyung, dimana Joy? Kenapa kau bersama omega ini?" Tanya _appa_ Taehyung.

"Saya di sini, Yang Mulia." Ujar omega yang bersama Taehyung tadi sambil membungkuk, dan memberi salam dengan gaunnya.

"Baguslah kau tidak apa-apa. Taehyung! Bukan 'kah sudah ayah bilang untuk tidak meninggalkan Joy seorang diri? Bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi padanya? Dia tunanganmu—"

"Aku tidak mau bertunangan dengannya, aboji." Jawab Taehyung tegas.

"Dia, omega yang kucintai. Hanya dia yang akan kunikahi." Ujar Taehyung lagi sambil merangkulku mendekat.

"Taehyung, dia—"

"Maaf mengintrupsi Yang Mulia, ada penyusup—ah ini dia Yang Mulia penyusupnya!" seru penjaga yang kubuat pingsan tadi sambil menunjukku.

Penjaga di sebelah _appa_ Taehyung yang memegang tombak membuka tudungku, dan tampaklah rambutku yang berwarna merah keunguan.

"Lihat, dia bahkan tidak memiliki darah alfa superior, dia juga sudah membuat kekacauan." Ujar _appa_ Taehyung sambil melirik penjaga yang terluka itu. "Selamanya tidak akan ayah ijinkan kau bersamanya. Bahkan ayah yakin dia tidak punya tata krama."

"Dia omega yang baik! _Abeoji_ hanya belum mengenalnya!" seru Taehyung.

"Jika dia omega yang baik, dia tidak akan membuatmu memberontak pada ayah." Tukas _appa_ Taehyung.

"Mengapa _abeoji_ tidak mau mengenalnya dulu? Aku sudah memberontak sejak aku kabur! Itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan dia!" seru Taehyung.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kau!" seru appa Taehyung sambil menunjukku. "Datanglah untuk makan malam jam 07.00 tepat. Jika kau berhasil menunjukkan bahwa kau merupakan seorang omega yang berkelas, aku akan menerimamu menjadi menantuku."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, _appa_ Taehyung dan para pengawalnya, serta penjaga yang kulukai tadi pergi dari situ.

"Taehyung, aku permisi dulu." Ujar Joy sambil berjalan ke arah seorang alfa laki-laki yang melambai padanya.

"Ah iya, maafkan aku merepotkanmu tadi." Jawab Taehyung.

"Tak apa." Ucap Joy sambil melambai dari jauh.

Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya padaku sebelum menghela nafas berat.

"Ya, jadi begitulah."

"Begitulah apanya?" tanyaku kesal.

"Bukankah sudah jelas?" tanyanya balik dengan wajah polos.

"Tidak ada yang jelas sama sekali. Jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi!" seruku. "Seenaknya saja kau-hiks- meninggalkanku. Padahal aku menunggumu. Aku selalu menunggumu."

Dan air matapun berlomba-lomba keluar tanpa bisa kucegah.

~.~

"Sejak kecil, aku sudah dilatih menjadi alfa superior. _Table manner_ , tata krama, cara menggunakan kekuatanku, semua. Hidupku juga diatur oleh _abeoji_ , Kim Chanyeol dan mendiang _harabeoji_ , meski belum jelas aku seorang alfa superior atau bukan. Ketika aku memasuki masa pendewasaanku dan mataku berubah menjadi biru, _abeoji_ dan _harabeoji_ sangat senang. Mereka segera mengenalkan omega kepadaku. Mereka juga melatih kekuatan mataku. Tak lama kemudian, _harabeoji_ meninggal. Setelah kepergian _harabeoji_ , _abeoji_ menjadi semakin keras. Ia melatihku tanpa henti, dan sangat mengekangku. Aku tidak boleh keluar dari rumah, aku belajar dengan _home_ _schooling_. Hanya _eomeoni_ , Kim Baekhyun, yang membuatku masih bisa bertahan. _Eomeoni_ sangat menyayangiku dan memanjakanku. Tapi, lama-lama aku menjadi sangat muak. Muak dengan semua aturan dan kungkungan itu, muak dengan omega-omega yang terus saja dijodohkan denganku. Terlebih ketika aku dijodohkan dengan Joy, karena ia sudah memiliki kekasih, lelaki tadi, meski mereka belum membentuk ikatan dan aku tidak mau Joy, satu-satunya temanku, menderita karenaku. Akhirnya, aku mencoba kabur dari rumah. Ketika aku berhasil menjejakkan langkahku keluar, _eomeoni_ menemukanku. Ia bilang bahwa di luar ada kota yang besar, namanya Daegu, dan yang paling besar bernama Seoul. _Eomeoni_ mengatakan padaku untuk pergi ke sana dan mengatakan aku dari Daegu. _Eomeoni_ juga memberikan padaku berlembar-lembar kertas yang katanya suruh diberikan ke kepala sekolah di sekolah kita. _Eomeoni_ juga bilang ia akan mengunjungiku setiap bulan untuk membantuku bertahan hidup di luar. Dan itulah penyebab kenapa aku bisa ada di Seoul, di sekolahmu." Jelas Taehyung panjang lebar sambil menggandeng tanganku menyusuri hutan pohon ginko.

"Aku merasa sangat senang dan bebas. Selama bertahun-tahun aku terkekang membuatku bertingkah seenaknya sendiri, maafkan aku jika itu mengganggumu. Meski terkekang, aku selalu mendapatkan yang kumau, kecuali kebebasan tentunya, jadi ketika aku melihatmu dan jatuh cinta padamu aku bersikeras mendapatkanmu." Ujarnya lagi

"Lalu kenapa kau pergi?" selaku.

"Hari itu, ketika aku kembali ke apartemen, aku menemukan ibuku dengan senyum getirnya ketika aku membuka pintu kamarku. Saat aku bertanya apa yang terjadi dan berjalan mendekat, pengawal _abeoji_ menangkapku. Aku memberontak, tentu saja. Tapi aku tidak mungkin menang melawan _abeoji_."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mengabariku?" tanyaku kesal.

"Pakai apa? Tidak sempat." Jawabnya polos.

"Dengan ponsel lah!" seruku.

"Ponsel? Apa itu?" tanyanya polos.

"Astaga, kau tidak tahu apa itu ponsel? Di kampus semua orang memegangnya dan kau tidak tahu? Di televisi kau tidak pernah lihat iklannya?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Oh, benda persegi panjang yang selalu kalian bawa-bawa itu namanya ponsel?" tanyanya memastikan. "Oh, lalu, apa itu televisi?"

"Astaga, kau hidup di jaman apa?" gumamku sambil menepuk dahiku tak percaya. "Iya, itu namanya ponsel. Televisi adalah eum… benda kotak yang membuatmu bisa menonton macam-macam acara."

"Ooooh begitu~ Iya ada televisi sepertinya di apartemenku, tapi aku tidak tahu cara menggunakannya. Hehe. Lalu kalau barang kotak lainnya yang dipakai guru-guru itu namanya apa?"

"Itu laptop. Hah~ Jangan-jangan saat lomba _dance_ itu kamu menonton karena kamu takjub dengan barang-barang elektronik yang dipakai ya?" tanyaku was-was. Ia mengangguk, membuatku ingin menepuk dahiku lebih keras. Pantas saja.

"Ah tunggu, itu membuatku memiliki sebuah ide supaya aku bisa mendapatkan restu _appa_ -mu." Ujarku sambil menyeringai.

"Eh? Bagaimana caranya?"

"Kau lihat saja nanti~ fufufu~"

"O-oke… Oh iya omong-omong terima kasih ya sudah mau mencariku. Aku senang sekali." Ujar Taehyung sambil memelukku erat.

"Tch, tentu saja, aku tidak akan membiarkan orang yang sudah membuatku jatuh cinta pergi begitu saja."

"Wah kau mengakui kalau kau mencintaiku?" tanyanya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku heran.

"Kukira kau tipe yang malu-malu mau gitu, jadi nggak mau mengakui—adaw!" serunya saat aku menyikutnya.

"Sialan. Aku bukan tsundere."

~.~

"Selamat datang, –"

"Jeon Jungkook."

"Jeon Jungkook- _ssi_." Ujar _appa_ Taehyung. "Silakan duduk."

Aku pun duduk. Aku makan dalam diam, mengangkat sikuku dari meja, dan makan perlahan-lahan. Sejauh ini perjamuan makan berjalan dengan lancar.

"Joy, bisa kau tuangkan wine untuk ayah?" Tanya _appa_ Taehyung sambil tersenyum.

Joy mengangguk. Ia berjalan dengan anggun, kemudian menuangkan wine itu dengan gerakan yang elegan.

"Terima kasih. Jungkook- _ssi_ , bagaimana kalau kau menuangkan wine untuk Taehyung?" Tanya _appa_ Taehyung.

Gawat! Ini satu-satunya yang aku tidak bisa. _Appa_ dan _eomma_ melarangku minum wine, jadi mereka tidak pernah meminum wine di hadapanku dan tidak pernah mengajarkanku.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak bisa?" Tanya _appa_ Taehyung dengan senyum yang meremehkan.

"Bisa." Sahutku.

Oke, tenang. Ini tidak akan sulit, aku hanya perlu membuka botol itu, lalu menuangkan wine-nya. Mungkin sama dengan cara menuangkan teh.

Aku pun berjalan mengambil wine itu dan menuangnya ke gelas Taehyung, tapi saat aku membuka botol wine itu, tutupnya terbang karena aku menariknya terlalu keras, dan jatuh di kepala _appa_ Taehyung. Anehnya, aku tidak merasa bersalah, tapi justru geli. Aku berusaha menahan tawaku tapi gagal, yang menuai geraman darinya. Oke, aku dalam masalah. Aku pun segera menuangkan wine itu, dan kembali duduk.

"Maafkan saya." Ujarku tanpa nada menyesal sama sekali.

"Tidak apa-apa. Oh iya Joy, masakanmu enak sekali hari ini. Bukan begitu, sayang?" Tanya _appa_ Taehyung pada _eomma_ Taehyung.

 _Eomma_ Taehyung hanya mengangguk.

"Bagaimana denganmu Jungkook-ssi? Apakah kau bisa memasak?" Tanya _appa_ Taehyung dengan senyum yang menyebalkan.

Pergerakanku pun terhenti mendengar pertanyaan sensitif itu.

"Tidak." Jawabku dingin.

"Menyedihkan sekali, tidak bisa memasak, tidak bisa membuka wine. Jangan-jangan kau juga tidak tahu caranya menghormati orang yang lebih tua ya? Mengingat kau tertawa tadi."

CRACK!

Pergerakan semua orang terhenti ketika melihatku yang merusakkan piring karena memotong daging steak terlalu dalam. Aku emosi.

"Dengar ya pak tua, aku mungkin tidak bisa membuka memasak, dan tidak bisa membuka wine, tapi aku orang yang memiliki tata krama dan sopan santun. Justru kau yang harus dipertanyakan. Apakah seorang yang memiliki sopan santun dan tata krama akan mempermalukan orang yang baru mereka temui di depan banyak orang?" tanyaku, membuatnya berjengit tidak suka.

"Dan satu lagi, aku tidak peduli kau merestuiku atau tidak dengan Taehyung karena apapun yang terjadi Taehyung akan tetap bersamaku dan tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan untuk itu." Ujarku sambil menarik Taehyung keluar.

"Oh ya? Kim Taehyung. Tetap di sini." Ujar _appa_ Taehyung dengan nada memerintah yang membuat Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya.

"Lihat?" ujar _appa_ Taehyung dengan nada angkuhnya.

Aku hanya tersenyum meremehkan.

"Taehyung, untuk apa kau mendengarkannya? Dia tidak menggunakan mata merahnya—oh ralat, dia tidak mempunyai mata merah yang bisa mengendalikan para separuh naga." Ujarku membuat Taehyung dan _appa_ Taehyung terkejut.

"Kenapa kau terkejut? Kau tidak mengetahuinya? Oh tentu saja, karena Yang Mulia Kim Chanyeol merahasiakan hal itu agar Taehyung tetap berada dalam kendalinya dan semua orang tetap menghormatinya dan bukannya mengormati Taehyung, alfa superior sejati dan satu-satunya." Ujarku lagi.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Alfa superior adalah pemimpin dari semua separuh naga. Pemimpin hanya ada satu, maka jika seorang calon alfa superior lahir telah memasuki masa pendewasaan, kekuatan alfa superior sebelumnya akan menghilang. _Appa_ -mu menjauhkanmu dari berbagai teknologi dan hanya memberi _home_ _schooling_ agar kau tidak tahu mengenai hal itu, tidak mencari tahu tentang hal itu, dan hanya mengetahui hal-hal yang penting saja."

"Tidak mungkin. _Abeoji_ , itu tidak benar 'kan? Bukan 'kah dulu _abeoji_ yang mengajariku kekuatan itu?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Ya, dia bisa mengajarimu karena saat itu kekuatan Alfa Superior belum sepenuhnya tertanam padamu. Tapi ketika kau sudah menguasai semuanya, maka ayahmu tak ubahlah dengan alfa biasa." Jelasku. "Dan oh, semua orang tidak ada yang tahu kecuali mendiang _harabeoji_ dan _halmeonimu_. Tentu saja karena _appa_ -mu tidak mengijinkan adanya teknologi dan menyembunyikan tempat ini. Benar begitu?"

 _Appa_ Taehyung menyeringai, kemudian tertawa.

"Baiklah, kau menang Jeon Jungkook."

Aku hanya tersenyum angkuh untuk menanggapinya.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, jadi aku diijinkan untuk pergi bersama Jungkook?" Tanya Taehyung. "Begitu saja?"

"Ya, tingkahnya membuatku sangat tertarik. Lagipula, jika aku menghalangimu kau sudah tahu semuanya. Kau bisa saja menggunakan mata merahmu untuk memerintahku agar mengijinkanmu pergi dengannya." Ujar _appa_ Taehyung.

"Yey!" seru Taehyung sambil memelukku dan melompat-lompat.

~.~

Keesokan harinya, kami berpamitan untuk kembali ke Seoul. _Appa_ dan _eomma_ Taehyung mengantar kami sampai ke perbatasan.

" _Abeoji_ , terima kasih sudah mengijinkanku tinggal bersama Jungkook di Seoul." Ujar Taehyung.

"Iya, tapi kau harus kembali ke sini ketika ayah meninggal. Tempat ini membutuhkan pemimpinnya." Ucap _Appa_ Taehyung.

"Jangan bicara begitu. _Abeoji_ tidak akan meninggal."

"Hahaha iya. Oh iya, maafkan ayah ya." Ujar appa Taehyung. "Semalam ayah berpikir bahwa ayah tidak seharusnya melakukan itu padamu. Bahwa memang seharusnya kaulah pemimpin para separuh naga. Jungkook- _ah_ , terima kasih sudah menyadarkan pak tua ini."

Aku pun merona malu mendengarnya karena aku teringat betapa tidak sopannya aku memanggilnya pak tua semalam.

"Oh iya, kau tidak mau berterima kasih pada pak tua ini karena sudah mengijinkanmu mengambil anaknya yang paling berharga?" Tanya Appa Taehyung.

Aku tersenyum kemudian mencium pipi appa Taehyung.

"Terima kasih." Ujarku sambil tersenyum dan menarik Taehyung pergi.

~.~

" _YA_! Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Melakukan apa?"

"Mencium _abeoji_!"

"Loh, 'kan sebagai rasa terima kasih dan permintaan maaf karena aku tidak sopan semalam."

"Tetap saja aku tidak suka! Kau tidak ingat semalam _abeoji_ mengatakan ia tertarik padamu?"

"Hahaha! Tertarik bukan dalam konteks itu, Taehyung. Beliau hanya tertarik untuk mengenalku lebih jauh. Kau ini cemburuan sekali." Ujarku sambil tertawa kecil sebelum aku menciumnya.

Bola mata Taehyung membulat karena terkejut, aku hanya memejamkan mataku, mengalungkan tanganku di lehernya dan memperdalam ciumanku. Taehyung yang sudah sadar dengan keterkejutannya pun membalas ciumanku dengan lembut, lalu menjilat bibirku, meminta akses lebih jauh. Aku pun membuka mulutku dengan senang hati, membiarkannya menjelajahi mulutku dan mengabsen gigiku satu persatu. Kemudian karena kebutuhan oksigen, aku pun mendorongnya menjauh. Aku mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya sementara Taehyung menenggelamkan kepalanya di leherku untuk memberi tanda bahwa aku adalah miliknya. Ia menggigit pelan leherku dan menyesapnya, membuatku sedikit melenguh.

"Dengan begini, kau milikku selamanya." Ujarnya.

"Dan kau milikku selamanya." Balasku.

Taehyung pun terseyum puas sebelum menciumku lagi.

~THE END~

* * *

A/N: Wah akhirnya selesai juga. Maaf update yang lama. Ujian take home dan modem yang selalu dibawa kakakku penyebab semua ini. Sebagai permintaan maaf, Hyejin memberikan chapter yang super panjang dan bersatunya VKook. Mansae~! Mansae, Mansae, Mansae yeah~! Oke cukup, kalau Hyejin keterusan nyanyi, nanti kaca pecah. Yup, inilah endingnya~ siapa yang berhasil menebak bahwa mereka nggak akan jadi pergi? Hehe maaf ya yang berharap banyaknya momen VKook di chap ini karena mengira mereka bakal kencan di tempat sepi. Maaf juga yang berharap adanya NC, karena FF ini sudah tamat dan tanpa NC. Okay, Hyejin mau balas review dulu.

Balasan review:

dila kim: Muucih. Nah, sudah terjawab 'kan hubungan antara Taehyung dengan Daegu? Oke, thx reviewnya~

funf: Nah lho mereka nggak jadi kemana-mana wkwkwk. Konfliknya cukup berat hehe. Thx reviewnya~

Nothing: Eak, nggak ada NC nih wkwkwk. Maap lama, nggak ada modem nih. Ini udah banyak isi chapternya~ duh Hyejin nggak bisa bikin yang direbutin-direbutin gitu. Apalagi Kookie. Hyejin nggak tahu siapa yang deket sama Kookie selain anak BTS. Makasih reviewnya btw~

emma: Nggak diajak kemana-mana padahal wkwkwk. Iya, udah jadian mereka. Makasih ya, makasih juga buat reviewnya~

BunnyKookie: Iya nih Kookie wkwkwk. Iya dong, siapa yang nggak mau anaknya jadian sama Alfa Superior yang hanya satu-satunya? Iya emang ada sesuatu hehe. Ini udah jadian wkwkwk tapi Kookienya kecewa sekali hehe. Nggak kok, 'kan Taehyung menghindar hehe. Makasih reviewnya btw~

Guest: Hahaha makasih~ ini udah lanjut kok. Thx reviewnya~

Anaknya Emak Jungkook dan Babeh Taehyung: Gpp kok hehe… makasih ya. Buat reviewnya juga~

* * *

Ok, ini the last chap, jadi makasih ya buat semuanya yang udah ngereview, nge-fav, dan follow ff gak jelas ini. Semua itu semangat buat aku buat ngelanjutin di sela-sela tugas yang bejibun ini. Sekali lagi terima kasih. Sampai jumpa~


End file.
